Pieces of a Lazy Genius and a Tomboy Princess
by introperv
Summary: A series of short stories for Shikamaru and Temari. Ratings vary. Some collabs. Some sweet. Some sensible. Some senseless. ALL WORTH THE READ. Updates will continue until I run out of inspiration, IF I run out of inspiration. Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.
1. He won? She won? Who won?

A/N:**HELLO!** These are a series of _**short stories**_ with each chapter_ could stand alone_ as a _**one shot **_**or **_**drabble**_, or they can _connect_ to a _**long story**_.

I try to put them in proper sequence as possible. I'm poorly updated with the happenings in the manga or anime so these events are not heavily based on them.

.

.

.

**Thanks for the 30,000++ hits!**

* * *

"Release the jutsu."

"No."

"**Release. The. Jutsu. Nara**."

"No."

"**NARA!**"

"No."

It pissed her beyond limits that here she is, in her room, _flustered and screaming_ while he, the intruder, was simply standing there by the door _unthreatened and apathetic._

He was testing his newly discovered jutsu on her and it's working! It's _pissing her off_ just as planned. Perfect.

The jutsu keeps her moving freely only if she is within 6 feet around him, beyond that, she is immobilized.

"Alright, I didn't want to resort to this." She took a deep breath. "Shika-kun, pretty _pleeeeeease_." She said in the most girlish, childish and very un-Temari way she could.

It only gained her a look of disgust, a raised brow and a firm—"No." he repeated.

"Fine." She said with a smile. Her signature I'm-gonna-beat-you-in-this-game smile. Quicker than he can blink her kimono was on the floor.

"SHIT WOMAN! WHAT RE YOU DOING?"

"Getting my bathroom break right **here**."

"ALRIGHT! He released the jutsu in panic before she took off any of her _very little_ remaining clothes. "Crazy woman."

She wore that victory smile, teasingly turned her back and paraded to the bathroom.

**She won this game.**

**.**

A minute after she closed the bathroom door he knew he fell for her trick! He saw from the window a four pony-tailed blond in a black kimono jump off the roof three houses away from the embassy.

"Troublesome." He sighed, scratched his head, and walked over to the window. He watched her _mockingly_ wave at him and throw a flying kiss.

"You're one troublesome, crazy woman." He said in angry defeat. He turned around to leave and accidentally stepped on the _discarded kimono_ on the floor.

Then a flashback… he smiled.

"You're one troublesome, crazy, _**hot**_ woman."

She was standing here! She was actually _half naked_ before him!

Her creamy sun tanned skin and voluptuously toned body looked _perfect_ in black laced bikini.

"Definitely _HOT_." Closing his eyes to vividly repaint the picture in his head.

I'll take it back. **HE WON THIS ONE!**

**.**

"SHIT!" He woke up from his little _almost erotic_ dream, furiously scratching his head as if he could scratch her half naked figure off his mind.

"I should be _cursing_ her not adoring how seductively **_hot_** she looked half naked." He paused.

"Shit. Did I just say HOT again? ARRRGGGHHH!"

He stormed off her room. Angry. Confused.

Conclusion. **SHE DEFIITELY WON THIS ONE!**


	2. An Ally

Shikamaru was one _brilliant_ strategist.

As lazy and cowardly as he admits he is, as soon as he assumes his thinking position and his incredible brain starts working there's no defeat, the plan is **perfect**.

This talent made him the only person to get the chuunin title during that time he took the exam, gained him the privilege of leading teams and saved the lives of many shinobis in more than one count.

He scrupulously studies every angle and possibilities even the immeasurable angles and impossible possibilities and thinks of a hundred plans to execute a task.

He was not only one step ahead but always a hundred steps ahead of the enemy.

If only he also does that before opening his mouth, he would've often saved himself from the wrath of one blonde Suna princess.

But then again, Temari was no enemy or opponent.

She was an ally, an ally who has done more damage to him than his enemies.

* * *

A/N: My first attempt at writing so reviews, encouragement and constructive criticisms are **very welcome**.


	3. Feminist Princess

Temari was one of the feminists.

She can do whatever a man can do too.

Even **better**, she thinks.

A feminist who complains why that sloth of a genius doesn't open doors for her, doesn't even carry her stuff or buy her lunch.

Some kind of feminist, eh?

Just where did that confusing character come from?

Having brothers like Kankuro and Gaara could intensify that attitude.

She brought up the eerie puppeteer who spends _twice_ the time putting make up than her, and a Kazekage that used to be the blood thirsty Shukaku.

You could just imagine what she has to put up with being a sister and mother to these two.

She has command and influence in these two powerful men, making her unconsciously feel more **powerful**.

She has the respect of Suna's shinobis and the people of other villages because more than being the sister of the Kazekage, she is one worthy of respect.

She is Suna's princess. She was not just born with it but earned and deserved it.

She thinks she deserved to be treated like a princess too, with a condition of _not making her feel like a princess._

Now how can you do that?

No wonder even Konoha's genius is confused.


	4. Flying Genius

"Seriously, Shikamaru, do you think I _need_ an escort?"

"No."

"Then why are you doing this? It not like I'm going to be attacked and die while I'm shopping!"

"Yeah. Yeah. But certain Hokage and Kazekage will attack me and I'll definitely **DIE** if I don't."

"Like I care."

"Tch. Just troublesome!"

Irritated.

"It's just that those two haven't gotten into their senses that you are one SCARY woman. Who would dare attack you?"

"SCARY? ME?"

"Ye- I mean No. W-w-wait, Temari!"

Stiffened body. Clenched fist.

"But I meant scary... in a _good_ way."

Raised brow.

"Like no one wants to get near you."

"ARE YOU SAYING I'M REPULSIVE?"

"Uhm-uh no, not that- repulsive is too strong a word, would you prefer 'scary' then?"

"NARA SHIKAMARU!"

Fan swings. Flying genius.


	5. Hate

He hates how she got rid of him yesterday by leaving him almost unconscious in the middle of Konoha's busy district.

He hates that fan.

He hates that Tsunade somehow gained omnipotence, found out that the Suna's ambassadress was seen without him, and gave him _SEVERE_ punishment.

He hates that the punishment was doubling his 8 hour shift in guarding the _ambassadress. _

He hates that he has to be around her for 16 freakin' hours every day! **16 HOURS!**

He hates that she escaped _again_ today.

He hates the thought of how worse his punishment is gonna get when Tsunade calls for him tomorrow. She may have to raise the bar to 24 hours on duty. The mere thought of it was already TORTURE!

He hates the fact that before the hokage even raised the verdict of his punishment it was already taking effect. It was Temari, Temari,Temari the whole 24 hours!

He hates that _visions_ of her was already bothering him that night, making him lose more precious slumber. As if she has not ruined his nap and cloud watching schedules!

He hates waking up in the middle of the night to_ "__**take care" **_of himself. If you catch my drift.

He hates the fact that he couldn't find satisfaction in his release.

He hates thinking that he's the only one suffering.

**He hates her.**

He hates the most the fact that he is now confused about the validity of the statement above.


	6. Love

She loves how her fan comes in handy to knock out a foul mouthed lazy ninja that called her scary. Scary? Her? No way!

She loves it even more when Tsunade passed on punishment for him for something she was partly responsible. The thought of that can't keep her from showing that mischievous grin.

She loves imagining that stupid defeated look on his face once the punishment take effect. Though she was not aware what it was, knowing the Hokage, the punishment must be something horrible. (She has no idea how horrible it will be for her too.)

She loves the fact that a _**blonde**_ chick, like her, could beat a genius all the time. Well, with the exceptions of shogi , probably the quiz bowl, the spelling bee... and probably a whole lot of other stuff.

She loves how he, Konoha's strategist fell for her every trick she throws at him. She's beginning to doubt if he's a genius really.

She loves how she can make the calmest member of team 10 panic. He looks so hilarious, he should be in the gag show!

She loves how she shocks him with her crazy antics. Shocked like a deer caught in the headlights! Nara. Deer. Headlights. Get it?

She loves the way his smug turns into a frown every time she messes around his perfect plans.

She loves teasing him!

She loves that lazy-ass, cry baby Shikamaru-NOT! Definitely not!


	7. The Damage Taking Effect

They argue.

She wings her fan.

He's swished away.

She flees.

He looks for her.

And that's another normal day with Shikamaru and Temari.

"_Tsunade-sama should've let me stay with paper works. Escorting a woman, let alone Temari of Suna, is worst than an S-class mission_!" he thought. He felt for his head, knowing it was intact, he sighed both of relief and defeat.

"Any more of these I am gonna have BRAIN DAMAGE."

He's right and there would be one less genius in Konoha.

He thought of silly things. It's a conspiracy. Maybe her way of disabling Konoha by slowly damaging the brilliant mind of one of Konoha's strategist. Or maybe doing the village a favor by taking down one lazy shinobi. Or maybe her way telling him she likes him.

"SHIT! I think I lost more brain cells than I calculated." the last statement is the least, very very very least logical reason.


	8. Found You

Lost her. AGAIN.

She escaped. AGAIN!

She pulled another fast one on him. AGAIN!

He is now thinking of a thousand and one reasons why she always does this. To annoy him? Tease him? The fun? The thrill? Sadism? He's got ideas but he doesn't know exactly.

He's pretty clear about his reasons why he being without her will be bliss. If it wasn't because it's an order and he gets cash for it, and if it wasn't because he fears for his dear life knowing that it was the Hokage and Kazekage who delegated him this mission, being with that pain in the ass kunoichi named Temari is the last thing he'd want in the world! That's hard fact—well, maybe. Recently, he's beginning to doubt if he really hates her. And it infuriates him that he's now confused! He hates her. He's supposed to hate her. But now he doesn't know exactly.

Then from afar he caught sight of a very familiar blonde mess of a hair and the person attached to it was helping a small boy tie the loose lace of his sandal since the mother's hands was full with the groceries on one and a baby on the other. He sighed and smiled in relief. "Found you." He said as if he was telling himself good job, mission accomplished. He kept smiling as he watched her from the distance.

"SHIT!" He cursed as he caught himself. _"Was I smiling?_" Yes, he was smiling! He was smiling like a smitten teenager, looking at Temari. "SHIT!" he said again. He has been saying that too often recently.


	9. Maybe Tomorrow

It ends tonight.

_I am **not** attracted to her._

_I am **not** attracted to her._

_I am **not** attracted to her…_

He chanted on his head.

Eyes forcibly shut. He was on the floor, meditating while waiting for Temari.

It's just impossible. What is there to like about her? He's going to stop this folly tonight.

"Shikamaru, What are you doing?"

He opened his eyes to a breath taking sight-Temari. A very attractive Temari. He forcibly shut his eyes again.

_I am **not** attracted to her._

_I am **not** attracted to her._

_I am **not** attracted to her…_

He chanted again. This has to end tonight!

"Hey Nara! Snap out of it! We're late for dinner with the Hokage!"

He opened his eyes again to look at her. She had her hair up nicely in a bun, had very light make-up on with a pair of pearl earrings. Her floral printed white and red kimono flowed beautifully on her curves. Damn! How can she still look so hot even when's she totally covered up?

"_Shit! She's not making this easy! This has to stop tonight!" _He told himself closing his eyes again. The he looked up to her with her hands on her hips and her brow raised; she looks even more attractive!

"_Maybe tomorrow." _ He thought.


	10. Sensei Knows

"Sensei, I'm confused." Shikamaru spoke as he knelt to place his sensei's favorite smoke by his tombstone. "You know. The- there's—there's this girl. But I'm supposed to dislike her! Well- i dunno. It's just-just not logical to like someone you don't like, isn't it? Arggh! I don't know. Sensei, a little help here?"

"A girl, eh? A girl who sparked the interest of a lazy and indifferent Shikamaru. Hmmm…Interesting." said a voice behind him. He stood up startled and faced the voice.

"Kakashi-sensei! You-you heard that?" he asked, embarrassed.

"Didn't mean to. Just passing by." He also offered his smoke in a form of lit incense to his friend. Then stood beside him. "Curious. Who is she?"

"Nobody."

"Fine. What about _nobody_ do you like?" Shikamaru scratched his head, looked down and blushed. "Let's just pretend I'm a talking tombstone if that makes you comfortable." Well he might be the help he just needs.

"Well...She's…Pretty." He had a hard time saying the last two syllables.

"That's it? C'mon, that's just not it. You wouldn't be blushing that hard. Let's talk this out. Man to man. No need to hold back."

"That's it."

"Right."

"Alright! Alright!"He then spoke in one breath. "I use to not like her but nowadays I caught myself smiling seeing her! Smiling like a smitten fool! It all started the day I saw her half naked, and the image of her creamy desert tanned skin against her black laced bikini and fishnet stocking is stuck in my head. And now every time I see a bit of her thigh when goes up the stairs or does a high kick or I catch a glimpse of her cleavage when she bends down, or just by the mere sight of her exposed neck as she stretches it, I get stimulated and uneasy! I think she's hot and I've been having wet dreams about her! And-"

"Whoa! I think that's more than what I wanted to hear." Shikamaru felt a bit of relief and a lot of embarrassment that he said it, out loud. Finally. "Don't fight it. Admit it. It'll make things easier. You **are **_physically _attracted to her."

"What if I chose not to?"

"You're a man and attraction is not a choice." Kakashi's right. He hates to admit it but he's right. Kakashi slowly turned to walk away and before he was out of hearing he spoke. "Besides, _**Temari**_'s attractive force is a force to be reckoned with. Even a genius like you can't get around it."

"Right. Anyway, thanks, Kakashi-sensei." He turned and went on his opposite way but after a step or two, he stopped on his tracks at a sudden revelation. **"SHIT! How did he know it was Temari!"**


	11. Plan Number 5

Four hours of looking at unfamiliar names and faces on paper was boring him that he had to move his attention to something or _someone _interesting. He's done fighting it. It's a battle he's lost to her. Again. He now admits it. He's attracted to her.

It was Chuunin exams again. They we're sitting on the floor across each other in an ocean of papers. They have to go through the profiles of all applicants; they had to scrutinize every single one. They definitely don't want a repeat of that event with the Sound Nins, that time when he took his Chuunin exams. Then he remembered. That was the first time he saw this blonde kunoichi, named Temari.

He did find her interesting the first time they met. He wasn't sure if it was admiration or despise but she _did _spark his interest which is quite an accomplishment for a very uninterested lazy shinobi like him.

Her hair, though it was kind of an unusual do but it doesn't bother him.

He kinda likes her very 'active' brows that moves congruently with every emotion in her eyes. Right now it was cutely furrowed reading the profile she had on her hand which she'll probably reject.

Her eyes ware a very attractive hue of teal and her emotions, are very transparent thru it.

Those lips! He could just imagine how soft it would feel to touch or how amazing it would feel against his own.

Then she leaned over to pick up another paper across her. He could catch a glimpse of cleavage. Nice. Her breasts are just the right size. It would fit perfectly on his hands. Anything more than a handful would be a waste.

"_Shit. Why am I thinking of my hands and her breasts at the same time?" _ He gave himself a metal slap to wake himself. If he'd go any further. it would _stimulate _him.

"This will take forever!" she half-yelled in frustration, throwing her hands in the air. That startled him. Good thing she was too engrossed with her work that she did not notice he was ogling.

"We've got to finish this fast Shikamaru, it's getting late." She motioned him to come closer. He crawled a few steps. And squat a feet across her.

"Here's the plan, First." Raised her pointer finger in front of him.

"We have to add two more trusted men on this team. We'll get them ASAP. Second." Middle finger follows.

"We prioritize participants of ally countries first. Third." Ring finger raised.

"At first sight of suspiciousness, reject it. Fourth." Pinky raised.

"None of us will sleep unless it's finished. Last." Her palm wide open inches from his face.

"In order to get more things done-" She shoved his face with her hand and he fell on his back, surprised. "—start working and STOP STARING AT MY BOOBS!"


	12. Asking Her to Dinner

"My work here is done. Now, home for dinner."

"That sounds nice." She complimented. It _surprised_ him. She said something sincerely kind. Then he saw it. That rare soft Temari smile. A sad smile of longing of the sort.

"Sorry, I took so much of your time. You better get going. Your mom and dad are probably waiting." Did she just apologize? Did she just show concern? She's acting weird.

Then it struck him. She never had much experience with her parents; lost her mother at a young age, absence of a father growing up, who was later murdered.

As she proceeded to open the door to her temporary home, the embassy, he had an idea, not sure if it was good. "Temari!" He called out before she closed it. She pokes her head out with a questioning look. "If you like, I mean if it is alright with you.."

"What is it Shikamaru? I've to cook my dinner. We haven't got all night." She complained. Well, that sweet soft Temari was short lived but he proceeded with his plan.

"Will you have dinner with me?" He asked but it sounded like asking her out on a date. "I mean, would you like to come home with me?" Now it sounded like he's asking her to his place to get laid. "I mean, would you like to join me, my dad and mom for dinner? At our house?"

"Really?" She asked with suppressed excitement. "Are you sure it's ok?" She retreated. He saw that soft hesitancy in her. That was another first for him.

"I'm sure. Now come out, before I change my mind." He turned his back and took few steps ahead. He couldn't see it but he knew she hurriedly closed back the door, had a bounce in her steps and a smile on her face which he would've wanted to see if not for the fact that he did not want her to catch him smiling too.


	13. Interesting Beyond Expectations

"HE'S LATE!" she exclaimed. Hands on waist. Feet tapping. Staring at the entrance.

"Calm down Yoshino. Don't you think those earrings I bought look definitely good on you?"

"Don't try to pacify me."

"C'mon sweetheart, He's probably busy looking for something _interesting_ to bring home to you on your birthday."

"He better do." They both went back to sit and wait at the dining room when they heard him.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" She rushed out to give him a scolding but stopped and was shocked at the sight. Shikaku who was expecting to hear her ranting got curious when he heard nothing and saw her frozen. He hurriedly stood to see for himself.

"Well, that's _interesting_." He spoke softly to her ears.

"Beyond expectations." She said with a big smile on her face.

They both watched her son walk a beautiful young lady into the house. She least expected him to bring a gift but this was as she said, **beyond expectations.**

"Nice for you to join us, Temari-chan!" She happily said and totally forgot that she was angry.

* * *

5 chaps in one day! Damn! I am inspired!

**HAPPY VALENTINES!**


	14. Birthday Gifts

Their son didn't seem to have a single interest in relationships or even women. Their hopes for restless little grandkids running around this home were soon beginning to fade. _Until_ one night, on Yoshino's birthday he brought home a very pretty lady. Not just any very pretty lady, the ambassadress of Suna and sister of the powerful kazekage.

"Nice for you to join us, Temari-chan!"

"Good evening Yoshino-san, Shikaku-san" She respectfully bowed. All four stood sharing an awkward silence, the older couple flashing their pleased wide grins, Shikamaru his apathetic look, Temari her shaky awkward smile. "Uh-I know I just got here, but I kind of need to use the washroom."

"Sure. Go ahead. That door straight down the hall." Instructed Shikaku. She went, leaving the three.

"Oh shit. Mom! Your gift!" he totally forgot. Shikamaru suddenly realized and slapped his head. His mom's going to end his day with him having nightmares tonight.

"On contrary, you got me the best gift _yet_." Shikamaru was left confused. _Scared_ and confused. His mother's very pleasant tone despite his slip-up was _scarier_. Her smile was the _scariest_.

"The rubies I bought your mother paled in comparison to that desert gem you just brought in. Exquisite taste! Atta boy!" His dad said with pride, patting his son's shoulder.

"What are you talikng about?" His eyes widened as confusion slowly swept away. He knows what they were implying. Their faces say it all. "Mom! Dad!" he had a tint of red on his face.

"I want a grandchild on my next birthday." demanded Yoshino.


	15. Nara Men

"Temari-chan, It's late." Yoshino stated as she and her husband walked her to the door. Temari had so much fun, time flew so fast, next thing she knew it almost midnight! "Let my son take you home"

"It's way past his duty hours. He need not—"

"No, No, No. My men are _lazy_ men…" Shikaku raised a brow at his wife's remark, but smiled on her next. "… but they're _gentlemen_."

"I'll be fine, Yoshino-san. I'll—" Yoshino, disregarded her declines.

"Where's that boy? SHIKAMARU!"

He popped out from the tree by their gates with an irritated look and dragged himself towards them. "I thought you were waiting for me to grow roots there." he complained. "C'mon, it's not like the embassy's next door." He motioned her to follow, turned his back and started to head out.

Temari stood frozen, she never expected him to go an extra mile to walk her home. It'll be several minutes off his sleeping time and she figured it was _way past_ the lazy-ass's bedtime. He couldn't have overheard his mother who after tonight she figured was the tyrant in Shikamaru's life. Little did she know she was the _bigger_ tyrant.

"Oi, Temari! You comin' or what?" he stopped on his tracks. She snapped back and caught up with him.

"Lazy-ass, If you don't want to, you don't have to."

"I need to." He simply replied. She couldn't believe it. Yoshino was right. He may be a lazy man but still a gentleman. This Nara's not that bad after all.

He caught a glimpse of a _twitch_ on the edge of her lips, more like a suppressed smile. Then his safe mode alarm went off. He wouldn't want her thinking he's being nice to her, though he really _**is **_being nice to her. She might use it to her advantage.

"I had to bring you home for dinner so my mom wouldn't rant that I forgot to bring her a present, she'd be embarrassed to do that in from of a _VIP guest_." .A lie He actually wanted her to feel what it is to be with parents, no matter how _annoying_ his are. "and I'd rather walk you home than wash the dishes." _A bigger lie_**.** He wanted to keep her safe even if it'll cost him his _precious_ rest and sleep. "You we're pretty useful."

"YOU SELFISH IDIOT!" caught off guard, she shoved him off the bushes which sloped down to a creek. **SPLASH!**

From their porch Yoshino and Shikaku watched. "They kind of remind me of us before." She told her husband.

"Yeah, she's just a little harsher than you are."

"ARE YOU SAYING I'M HARSH?" Caught off guard, she shoved him off the porch and landed on a pot. **CRASH!**

Though meters apart the nara men chorused. "How troublesome."


	16. NO FOOD!

"I'm hungry."

"Shhh. This is supposed to be a stakeout!"

"Steak-out? Take-out?" Choji licked his lips.

"Ugh! Is food always the first thing in your mind?" Ino retorted.

"That's it! To get my mind off things like delicious, mouth-watering chows, let's play a game! I say something; you say the first thing on your mind!"

"I'm not participating!" Ino snapped; turned her cold back on him and set her eyes back on her binoculars.

His shoulders fell then his stomach angrily growled. It caught the attention of the lethargic Shikamaru. Pitying his best friend, he volunteered.

"What are the rules?"

"Okay!" His mood lit up. "Rules, answer in less than a second!" The big guy cheerfully instructed. "And NO FOOD!"

"Go." A yawn.

"White."

"Clouds."

"Soft."

"Grass."

"Wet."

"Water."

"Cold."

"Snow."

"Dry."

"Dessert."

"Hot."

"Temari."

"Sharp"

"Kunai."

"Du—Wh- wha-what did you just say?"

"Kunai."

"No. Before that. Hot?"

Shikamaru was sure Choji thought he was as red as a cooked lobster. But that was the least of his worries.

"I heard that." Ino sing-songed.


	17. I Don't Care

"Do you like her?"

"No."

There is no way he was admitting it to them, especially to the gossip queen, Ino!

"Do you like her?"

"No."

Ino and Choji, mostly Ino, bugged him day in day out and went on for weeks. She thought he was bound to give in, and that day was today.

"It's _just _physical attraction!" he emphasized.

"So you **do** find her attractive."

"No, He finds her **HOT**!" Choji corrected. The two gaped at their chubby naive friend's choice of words, more so the way he said it in the most "not-naive" way.

"Does she like you?"

"I don't know and **I don't care**."

"Oh, _really_?" She replied with a tone of disbelief. She stuck a hearing device on him. He replied with a curious look.

They were nearing the gates. Shikamaru was to meet Temari, as usual. After 3 months she has come back for a mission and some political affairs. He had two nosy friends tagged along with their annoy-him-to-death mission and affairs. Just in time, there she is, just meters away from the entrance.

"Temari-chaaaaaan!" Ino shrieked and ran to her for a hug. Shikamaru cringed at the high pitch on his hearing device. She has a the mic on her! Temari was baffled at her sudden over-friendliness. "We're opening a branch of our flower shop today; will you do the honor of ribbon cutting?"

So the reason for the over-friendliness, or so she thought. "If my schedule permits, it's okay, I guess."

Shikamaru was listening on the other end. Why was he bothering? He doesn't care. He could take it off, but he didn't.

When she saw him, he simply motion his head with a "_Let's go_." and headed for the embassy. Ino was dragging her far behind the two males.

"Happy to see him?" Ino asked.

"Who?"

"Him." She motioned her hands towards the men way ahead of them.

"I guess."

"What do you mean, I guess?"

"I love eating with the guy." Ino showed her **I-knew-it** grin. Shikamaru was at attention. Was he hoping? "He has the talent to make everything seem soooo delicious with the way he eats!"

"Not Choji! HIM!"

"**Him**?" She replied, wide eyed, as she found out, Ino was referring to Shikamaru.

"I can keep a secret." She whispered.

"Oh. I'm happy to see him—no, **ecstatic** to see him—disappear!" Ino walked in front, face to face.

"Temari-chan, I'm serious."

"Do I look like I'm joking to you?" She was telling the truth. Being a Yamanaka, she could tell, her dad was not in the interrogation department for no reason.

"You really don't like him?"

"Hell. No."

Shikamaru pulled the earpiece, fisted it tightly in his hands and threw it away.


	18. Bonding Time

Whenever in Konoha, It became sort of a custom for Temari to have dinner with the Naras if her schedule permits. And whenever she's around, it also became a custom too that the Nara boys do the _cleaning and dishes_ while Yoshino and Temari laze and chat in the living room.

This was exploitation; Shikamaru cursed the day he first invited her over and she indirectly rearranged his routine. Shikaku on the other hand took this opportunity for a little father-son bonding.

"Son, I heard you and Temari are together—"

"Dad! I told you a thousand times, we're not a couple! She hates me! That bitchy blonde would rather marry a pig than go out with me on a single date! And that kind of sucks. A LOT! I rarely put interest in any girl and _unfortunately_ the one single one I risked it out for wants **_nothing_** romantic to do with me! I never knew the feeling of _utmost_ frustration until unrequited love affair came into the picture! It's harder because I'm on the unrequited side of the equation!"

Shikaku simply raised a brow and grinned with surprise and amusement. He watched his son utter that in **one breath**; with a very strong restrain on his volume that caused every vein in his neck to pop out. He was frustrated at the very least. He would've loved to _scream_ this out; if not for the very pair of ears he wouldn't want it to land on, was just in the next room. It was unlikely for him to scream but it was also unlikely for him to express himself longer than his signature _'how troublesome'. _He clearly saw the magnitude of what the young lady has done to his boy and she wasn't even trying. With too much emotion going on, he was afraid he'd scrub his mom's favorite green china _white_.

Shikamaru felt a familiar feeling, a bit of relief and a lot of embarrassment, like that time with his little graveyard chat with Kakashi. How did he become so clumsily expressive?

"Son, what I was trying to say was, I heard you and Temari are together…"a teasing pause. "_**on a mission**_."

"Shit." his head fell as he felt dumb for unnecessarily explaining.

"I'm looking forward for more of this father-son time… hopefully without the dishes next time."


	19. First Kiss

**THANK YOU FOR THE HITS.**

* * *

He couldn't believe it.

He couldn't believe they're on a foreign mission. Alone. Together.

He couldn't believe he's so parched and tired while she looked like she barely worked up a sweat. She _is_ a Sand nin.

He couldn't believe his luck, he already drained his water supply.

He couldn't believe her thoughtfulness.

He couldn't believe she just handed him her water bottle, that _same bottl_e she just drank from.

He couldn't believe her _lips_ touched this bottle.

He couldn't believe his lips is touching it now.

He couldn't believe they just had their _first kiss_.

He couldn't believe to be this _sappy_ and _pathetic_ for just an _**indirect**_ kiss.

**He couldn't believe it.**

* * *

**READ ON!**


	20. Drowning In For You

"Breathe!" She pinched his nose, tilted his head back and blew on his mouth.

"Breathe, you idiot!" She called him as she pumped his chest then blew on his mouth again.

"Nara!" More pumps and blows still nothing.

"Shikamaru, breathe!"

Nothing…

Then… he coughs out water.

Slowly, he regained consciousness, and propped himself up on his arms. Earlier he was _parched_ and now he's _drenched to the lungs_.

"Shikamaru!" he anticipated that _thank-goodness-you're-alive hug _but being Temari, you expect the unexpected. "You idiot! You scared me to hell!" she pushed him off the river bank to its shallow waters, stood and stomped furiously away. "Just drop dead!" She shouted back.

"Yeah! Brilliant! Resuscitate me then let me drown again!"

Not that he minded as long as he can feel her strong yet soft hands on his chest, her gorgeous face so close to his, her sweet breath on him and her lips! Kami! How can such supple and luscious lips utter profanities! It makes drowning and near death a dirt cheap price to pay.

"I'm looking forward to another jump off a thousand feet water fall."

Shikamaru just hit another pathetic milestone in his unrequited love life. Their second kiss... via CPR.


	21. A Cliche Chick Flick

"I'll take first shift. You rest. " Commanded Temari as she took her post.

"The nicest demand you ever asked toda—OW!" she hit him.

"Would you rather rest, rest in peace or rest in pieces?"

"Damn, woman! You need not knock me off to sleep! I'll do fine on my own. Thank you." He squeezed himself into his sleeping bag; her back against him and the camp fire between them.

But sleep was elusive. Even when he was with her, he couldn't take his mind off her. He opened his eyes. He doesn't know what spell she put on him that even with her back against him; his eyes still saw attractiveness.

Then she swayed. With ninja speed he caught her before her head landed on the flames.

"Reckless, troublesome woman." He spoke under his breath. "This is sleeping on duty."

He picked her up in his arms and she unconsciously wound her arms around his neck and nestled her face on his shoulders. This was the closest to a hug she ever gave him. They could stay like this the whole night if his muscles wouldn't ache. He walked around the camp fire and lay her on the only readily open sleeping bag, his.

To Shikamaru, this looked like some of those cliché chick flicks that Ino forces him and Choji to watch. You know how it goes, he marvels at the serenity of this stunning beauty in her slumber, and there is that instance that how the male is drawn in to her, like how gravity pulls a falling object to earth, his lips would inevitably fall into hers; the usual...

It would have been one real milestone and the third kiss! A _**stolen**_ kiss.

But not gonna happen in real life though. The act spells danger in every angle. This is Temari, she may be more dangerous asleep than awake!

"_Oh Shit!" _He woke up to a revelation!

His lips we're on hers! He slowly withdrew his face to study her reaction but she was sound asleep and she mumbled a name. Not his.


	22. The Wisdom of the Kazekage

"Suna is grateful for Konoha's intel support, Shikamaru. I-"

"_Yeah-yeah. Yada-yada_. Are we done with the pleasantries, Gaara? I'm afraid I got the _Nara fever_. I'm not risking overexposure, so if you'll excuse me I've got some _slacking off _to do and I'll get back to you when I recover." Temari walks out and closes the door more forcefully than necessary.

Shikamaru kept a straight face and dare not open his mouth for a rebuttal. He was in the same room with her terrifying brothers. But the slight twitch in his brows and fisting of his hands hidden in his pockets wasn't left unnoticed by the keen Kazekage.

"Kazekage-sama, can I ask you a question?" Gaara raised his non-existent brow. "Why do you always ask for me for almost all of Temari's tasks?"

"I don't have anything against you nor do I hold a grudge on you… _if_ that's what you're thinking." That was _exactly_ what Shikamaru was thinking.

"So... Why?"

"Your shinobi skills _highly qualify_ to be one of the 12 guardians…" a pause. "and you _least_ qualify my sister's liking." For a genius, he was dumb-founded for a moment. "I don't want my sister's safety and chastity compromised."

Modest choice of words which literally translates _'She hates you and will never take her clothes off for you.' _Period_. Ah! _The wisdom of the Kazekage. Shikamaru scornful in his thoughts.


	23. The Wisdom of Kankuro

Shuikamaru and Kankuro left the Kazekage's office together.

"If you ask me, I _actually_ suggested you to Gaara." Shikamaru tilted his head to Kankuro's direction.

"And your reason is…"

"You're lazy and a coward."

"Tell me something the whole world doesn't know."

"I think you're _so lazy_ that _fucking_ my sister would be too much of a hard work for you and cowardly enough that if you give her the slightest hint that you want to _fuck_ her, you're afraid she'd cut your manly appendage off!" instinctively Shikamaru covered his crotch with his hands. "See what I mean?" Kankuro added. "You're the last person to take advantage of my sister."

"Right." If stealing a kiss from his sleeping sister is not taking advantage, and having _those _erotic dreams is not having the desire to fuck his sister then Kankuro is right, specially the cutting the appendage part,_ very plausible_. Kankuro just has this very offensive choice of words.

"If there's any more consolation for you and Temari working together, she vents off _all_ her temper on you that when she gets home, none is left for us but her _good mood_." Kankuro let out his menacing laugh. "And I am still holding a grudge on you, the lazy coward who passed the chuunin exam while we didn't."

The wisdom of Kankuro, isn't he the _cunning_ one.


	24. The Wisdom of the Hokage

"That'll be all Shikamaru, you can now slack off for a day." Dismissed the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama, can I ask you a question?"

"Is there something a genius doesn't know? I'm _busy_." busy drinking that is.

"Yes, maybe because you _don't_ want me to know." Tsunade raised her brow at the accusation. "Why do you always agree to have me in _Suna related_ assignments?" he intentionally missed out the name of the Suna princess.

"For your best interest, Shikamaru." He gave her a hard disbelieving look. "You don't want to go against the Kazekage's request and end up _buried in the sands_, would you?"

"Definitely not."

"And besides, she seems to bring out the best in you. For all your gift, you're so hard to motivate sometimes but she seem to do the task well _without even trying_." another disbelieving look.

"Stop looking at me like that, kid. It's not all about you. Don't get ahead of yourself. It's for the best interest of Konoha too."

"_Enlighten me_, Hokage-sama."

"Inter-relationship with another village will create a strong alliance."

"Where are you getting at?"

"You're _budding_ relationship with the Kazekage's sister will be the first step to that powerful alliance that we need. Which I see is a very long way to go, but you'll get there."

"You're intuitions are as cracked as Kankuro's. In case you haven't noticed there's no budding relationship, there's no relationship even. She hates me." Tsunade stifled a laugh.

"She hates you... Hmmm... That means you _don't hate_ her, because if it would have been both ways, you would've said _we hate each other, _instead you simply said, _she hates me. _So you love her._"_

"Nice conclusion. Erroneous."

"A lot of women hate a man for being _a friend_ to her, but no woman would hate a man for being _a lover_ to her."

Lover? That's way off Shikamaru's charts. These feelings he has for wouldn't count as love but _mere physical attraction_, right? "Your point is?

"A lot of love stories sprung from hatred and yours is just a _classical example_, don't you think?"

"Troublesome. thanks for the _enlightenment." _he uttered with a great tone of sarcasm. "Can I now go and slack off, Hokage-sama?" he left the room. He met Shizune by the hall who noticed his off mood.

"Shikamaru-kun."

"Remind me never to ask questions to a leader under the influence of alcohol." He mentioned as he walk past her.

"You know, she's wiser and more in depth with her thoughts when alcohol talks." Shikamaru stopped on his tracks.

The wisdom of the Hokage when alcohol talks.


	25. The Wisdom of Kurenai

The Hokage's alcohol influenced thoughts plagued his mind. Is there a possibility for love? He stopped on his tracks and thought hard.

"Shikamaru!" A familiar female voice caught his attention.

"Kurenai-sensei." Absent-mindedly his feet led him to her house and instinctively he stopped at her gates.

"I've been calling your attention. Something troubling you?"

"no— sorta—well, yes."

"How will some tea inside my house sound like."

"That sounds nice."

Inside, they were silent each waiting for one to start off the topic.

"So, who is she?" Kurenai, broke.

"**She**? What makes you sure it's a _she_?" Sikamaru defended, embarrassed she caught it at first guess. Was he that obvious?

"That's a troubled look only a _she_ can possibly put on you."

"Hn."

"We're not going to get anywhere with a '_hn_', Shikamaru." Silence. He fidgeted on his seat, formulating the question.

"H- how… How would you know... if it's more than just…physical…attraction?"

"How would you know if it's _love_ you mean?" he shrugs his shoulder. "Let's see. If she is the _first thing_ you think of when you wake up, the _only thing_ you think of when you're awake, and the _last thing_ you think of before you go to bed, then she is really somebody _special_." his eyes widen at the revelation. How did she know? "Well, is she?"

"Maybe…" he didn't want to fully admit. "I don't know where all these came from, I use to hate her guts, well, I sometimes still do but it didn't stop that."

"Sometimes, hatred, by a gradual and quiet process, will even be transformed to love."

"Funny, Tsunade-sama said something similar too."

"Did she?" She should take her own advice, Kurenai thought.

"Yeah. But I _don't think_ this is love."

"Yes, don't think. If it's love, you're _not_ supposed to think. It defies all logic. Your incredible IQ won't be of any help now. _Don't use it_."

"It couldn't get any harder, could it?"

"It will. And the hardest part of falling is to admit that you have fallen in love with someone you didn't mean to love from the start."

"Great." sarcasm.

"And you're definitely making it even harder by not admitting it."

"Kakashi-sensei said something about that too."

"See? Even a drunkard and a pervert sees the obvious."

"So, I'm in love, huh?"

"I can't answer that, are you?"

He sank on his seat with a long sigh.


	26. The Wisdom of Yoshino

He flopped on his bed. His head felt so heavy today and so does his heart.

"How's Temari?" surprised by the sudden intrusion, he fell off the bed with a thud. "_Relax_, It's just your mother, Yoshino."

"Mom, could you knock?"

"You left it open, and this is **my** house."

"Fine." He reminded himself to get his own apartment.

"So, how's Temari?"

"In case you would also want to know, **your son** is ok. Why do you ask about _her_? You're related to _me_."He sat on his bed, his back on his mother. It's enough Temari stuff for one day.

"Probably something you don't want to tell your mother?" No answer. "Shikamaru?" Then a pillow hit his head.

"Mom!" What a way to ruin his _drama_ moment.

"Don't turn your back on me when I'm talking! And you answer when I ask!"

"Alright! Alright! But you have to promise. _No hitting_!"

"Promise." Yoshino raised her right hand, and then sat beside him. Though Shikamaru didn't believe her, he didn't have a choice. It was his terrifying mother.

"You love dad, right?"

"We're married, aren't we?"

"But why do you dominate him, boss him around, scream at him and call him names?"

"What did you say?"

"Hey-hey-Mom! You promised! No hitting." He cautiously backed off. She took a deep breath.

"Well, when I'm with your dad, I don't have to pretend, I don't have to restrain myself. He tolerates me. He lets me be me, _someone special to him_. He loves me. That's why I love him."

"Hn?"

"What I'm saying is when a woman is not holding back when she's around you, she's comfortable with you." He can't help but give a hopeful smile. "I think you're feeling better." Shikamaru saw one of his mom's rare calming smiles. He nods. "Good."

**SMACK!**

"You promised!" he hissed.

"That's for not even announcing you're home! I didn't want to _hit you hard_ when you look so pitiful earlier!"


	27. The Wisdom of Shikaku

"Couldn't sleep?"

"Dad?" He handed his son a bottle of beer and sat with him on the porch. "I was. I can't go back."

"Something wro- ?"

"Oh no, no more of that! I've had enough enough pieces of Kakashi, Gaara, Kankuro, Tsunade, Kurenai and mom's mind!"

"You sure you don't want a piece of your dad's mind?"

"Nothing personal, dad. But no, thank you."

"Oh. Alright." They sat there quite for a good ten minutes.

"Maybe one more wouldn't hurt." Shikamaru broke. "So, tell me dad. What do you have to say?"

"Just do it."

"Huh? Is that it?"

"Just do it. Ask her out."

"Yeah." He couldn't believe it. But it was all he needed to hear all day long. Too much analysis is paralysis.

A clink of their bottles and they bottomed them up. They head back inside the house. Shikaku got himself on the couch. And Shikamaru knew his mom kicked him out. Again.

"Dad? What did you do this time?"

"I don't know. When I got home from the mission she started yelling. Accusing me of telling everybody that she's dominating, bossy and stuff… I wouldn't take a genius to know she is. Of course, I didn't tell her that."

_Oops._ Shikamaru guiltily thought, he knew where that came from. "But you love mom."

"Despite being like that? Yeah. Very much. We're married all these years, aren't we?"


	28. She Said Yes!

"I know we started on the wrong foot. But I realized. I like you. Will you go out with me?" He scratched his head. "No, no, no. It's too plain."

He's been in front of the embassy door for more than an hour. Talking to himself.

"How about this? You're a thief! You took my heart away, it's either you go out with me or I'll call the ANBU. Hmmm. Too threatening, she might punch me out cold at '_you're a thief."_

She was in town for 2 days and will be heading home the tomorrow. This was his last chance!

"You want a boyfriend? Here I am!—Nah! to straightforward."

He had two months to rehearse for this moment. Here he is, panicking!

"My bounty is as deep as the sea, My love as deep; the more I give to thee*, Please go out with me?... too sappy!"

"What the hell are you doing making all those noise!" The door suddenly opened with a flustered Temari.

"Willyougooutwithme?" He instantly and mindlessly uttered.

"_Oh! Shit! Shit! Shit! Did I just say it! Out loud? Out loud! That was so plain! Two months! Two months! And I ruined it! Arggh! Shit! Shit! Shit!" _He screamed in his mind. Too occupied he missed out her reply. "Whu-what di-did you just say?"

"Are you deaf? I said okay." His eyes widened with shock and disbelief.

"Okay as in yes?" He had to verify. This was too good to be true! He could not believe it just happened! "Okay as in you agree?"

"What part of _ OKAY _don't you understand?"

"You said okay..."

"For a genius, you're such an idiot!" She shut the door on his face. That was weird. Is she supposed to act that way? it doesn't matter! She said yes!

"She said yes?... She said yes!" He's never felt this ecstatic in his whole life!

Is this how it feels? To love and be loved? His heart was threatening to leap out of his chest! He had never felt happiness that he couldn't contain the feelings!

He wanted to scream!

He wanted to leap!

He wanted to run in frenzy!

All these time, he lost sleep, he couldn't think straight! Kami, he almost died when he spaced out during a simple combat practice.

All the confusing advices, the complications, the fear, hesitations! Gone! Wiped out! He did it! He just did it! His dad's a genius!

He did it and she said yes!

The door suddenly opened again and Temari walked past him in new clothes.

"You comin'?"

"What? where?"

"Out. You asked me if I want to go out. So let's go already! I'm bored! Show me new places, Lazy-ass!"

He felt the universe crash on him.

_"The bitch took it literally!"_

_

* * *

_

*from Shakespeare

Thanks for the **HITS,** reviews, faves and alerts.


	29. A 5 Year Old Kid

He reviewed everything he did four months ago. Where did he go wrong?

"_Maybe I should ask her straight out"_ he thought.

"_Will you be my girlfriend?"_ that's it! It's impossible to misinterpret that.

Nothing could go wrong. Except. "Ow!"

"Shikamaru-sensei! You're spacing out with that funny face again!" said the noisy little auburn haired girl from the Inuzuka clan, with hands on her hips.

Her team mate Hiro, an aloof black haired boy from the Hyuuga was holding a pebble on his hand. He obviously just threw one at him.

The silent and very covered Omi from the Aburame stood with arms crossed.

All three frowning at him.

"Troublesome kids." Three troublesome little rascals who monopolized Temari's free time the past four days! He loves these kids but they love just love to piss him off.

"Temari-neesan!" Shrieked Mimi. All three rushed to her and drowned her with hugs and she happily took them in her arms.

"Hello guys! Are you here to see me off?"

His mood shifted to a lighter one as he watched her with the kids. She emitted a different pleasing aura that's just contagious. She comforted the crying Mimi who wanted to go with her to Suna. She told the boys to take care of Mimi. And both agreed without question. Looking at her, he couldn't resist a soft smile.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" asked Hiro. Shikamaru's smile suddenly crumpled into a frown.

He couldn't believe it! The five year old little imp beat him to it!


	30. I Would Do Anything for Puppy Love

**hits jumped to 5,000 in just a day!**

**YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!**

* * *

"Shikamaru-sensei, Hiro's acting weird." Said Mimi. Omi simply nodded in agreement.

"I think he is." He obviously is. Shikamaru did not know what got into him. That kid has been reading books after books, forced him to teach him one technique after another. He has been drinking glass after glass of milk and he measures his height by the tree right after. He's been at it for days!

"Hiro" He called his attention. "What's up with you?"

"Nothin'."

"Nothing?"

"Notnin'." Shikamaru gave him a burning look of skepticism.

"Alright." Hiro pulled him by the sleeves away from his two team mates.

"So, who's the girl?" Shikamaru asked. Hiro turned beet red in an instant. This scenario was so familiar, only now he is the sensei and Hiro is the love struck boy. He leaned lower with his palms on his knees to see him at eye level.

"Nobody." Hiro looked away.

"So all these stuff you've been doing is for _nobody_? _Nobody_ seems to be a very special girl."

"Well she said that I can be her boyfriend if I have an IQ of at least 200, qualify to be one of the twelve guardians and if I'm taller than her—oops!" he quickly covered his mouth and looked tense. "Oh no! She told me not to tell anybody. _Especially you_. Temari-neesan will kill me if she finds out!"

"Temari? She-she told you... that?" A smile crept his face.

Genius or not, anybody would know what it meant.


	31. Avoidance

"You're a tyrant!" After two months, he was looking forward to telling her how he feels and he couldn't believe these words came out.

"I wouldn't be if you weren't such a lazy-ass!"

"I took a nap! Big deal!"

"A nap? You had the nerves to take a nap when we have deadlines?"

"Why are you such an uptight bitch?"

"You can't call me a bitch!"

"I call it as I see it!"

"I hate you!"

"No you don't!"

"Yes, I do!"

"Deny it! But that won't change the fact that _I like you_!" A long pause.

"What did you just say?"

"You heard me."

"I did, but I don't understand."

"Don't, because I don't understand either." awkward silence.

"I need to breathe." She walks out.

She was avoiding him the rest of her stay.

Later he found out, she secretly left for Suna a day earlier than she's supposed to.


	32. Contradiction

"I like you." The first thing he said as she opened to a knock on the door in her apartment in Suna.

"How-whe-what are you doing here?" She stuttered in obvious shock.

"Temari, I like you." He repeated panting, obviously he just arrived.

"NO, YOU DON'T!"

"You don't tell me what I like and don't like."

"Is this a prank, Nara? Is this your way of getting back at me?"

"NO!"

"What do you want me to do to make you stop? I won't call you names. I won't boss you around. I'll stop being troubles-"

"Tem-"

"Just _stop_ this joke, Shikamaru!"

"What part of it is the joke, Temari?"

"_Everything_! Because I'm a _contradiction_ to everything you like."

"You're damn right, woman. And—"

"And what?"

"I _still_ like you." He collapsed. Later she found out, he travelled full speed, non-stop for two days just to get to her.


	33. Duties to Suna

"Medics report say, he was dehydrated and fatigued. That suicidal, idiot!" stated Kankuro.

"What was so important that he had to rush to Suna? Did you leave any _unfinished_ business in Konoha?" asked Gaara.

"I don't know... but Gaara, I demand you relieve me of my duties with Konoha." Gaara and Kankuro watched their sister with confusion.

"What? What's gotten into you? Wait. What did they do to you? Did they mess with yo—" Kankuro impatiently asked.

"No, Kankuro, It's not that."

"Then it has to be that Nara boy! Fuck! What did that son of a bitch do to you?"

"Kankuro!" she half-yelled, exasperated.

"Kankuro, please." Ordered Gaara, then turned to his sister. "Temari, you know you're the best person for that position. You can't turn your back on your duties to Suna."

"Then assign me a _new_ partner if you want me to keep my duties to Suna!" Then everything was clear to them.

"Fuck! It _is_ that Nara boy…" Her head fell into her hands as a response. "That son of a bitch! H-he has feelings for you, doesn't he?" Kankuro remarked sullenly.

"I think It's worse…" Gaara spoke in a state of utmost disbelief. "…She reciprocates his feelings." she kept her reaction.

Both men got up from their seats.

"And _where_ are you two going?" asked Temari.

"To visit a patient." Gaara flatly replied.

"Oh no you don't! Get back to your seats! Both of you!"

"Sometimes you forget, _I'm the Kazekage."_

"Sometimes you forget, _I'm the older sister."_


	34. Two Reasons

**MORE THAN 6,000 HITS OVERNIGHT! THANKS! **

It's my first time to ever write a fic and this is very encouraging. Thanks for the faves, alerts and reviews!

* * *

"How long?...How long have you had these feelings for me?"

"I don't know."

"Was it that time you stole a kiss while I was asleep?"

"How did you kn-?" a blush crept his face.

"Was it?"

"No, way before that." He paused in recollection. "It was one of the worst nights. It_ sucks_ when a girl mentions another guy's name after you kiss her in her sleep."

"So you _did_ steal a kiss from me!" She smacked his shoulder. "Pervert!"

"Ow!" He massaged his abused shoulder. "So what if I did! And who's that Urameshi, Urameki, Ura-_watever_ guy anyway?"

"You have no right to ask who I mention in my sleep!"

"I think I do because I like you!" Awkward silence. "_Like" _was beginning to sound like a command to hush them. He knew the logic was off and the words did not come out right.

It frustrates him that she neither accepted nor rejected him yet. He gathers up courage to speak. "And I think you like me too." She shoots him a glare. "Do you?" he pried.

"I'm not gonna say it."

"Say it."

"Ugh! Can't we just _pretend_ none of this ever happened?"

"Give me _one_ good reason why we should."

"I'll give you _two_." As if on cue, Kankuro and Gaara walked into his room.


	35. Hiro Hyuuga

It was just two weeks ago that he went suicidal hopeless romantic Romeo and almost died in the hands of fatigue and dehydration and not to mention Gaara and Kankuro.

Here he is, still breathing and in one piece, waiting at Konoha's gates.

Temari convinced her brothers with some made up story, erasing the idea that there's anything romantic between them, that her thought of quitting her duties with Konoha and him was just brought about by _hormones._ They believed her, more like were threatened to believe her. She saved his life a_gain_. They had to continue this arrangement so not to arouse their suspicion. And speak of the devil, she was approaching the gates.

"Temari-neesaaaaaaaaaan!" he was startled by a sharp, squeaky scream from behind him. Mimi went past him sprinting towards Temari. Omi followed shortly. The 5 year olds showered her with hugs.

"Where did these kids come from?" he asked to no one in particular. Then he noticed they're missing one, Hiro. From behind the boy was dragging his feet until he was standing beside him, brooding.

When the three joined his party of two, they slowly headed towards the direction of the embassy. Hiro went ahead without even saying hello or looking at Temari.

"What's with Hiro?" Mimi loudly whispered. Omi shrugged his shoulder. Temari and Shikamaru wondered too.

They reached her temporary home. Temari, couldn't contain her concern, she asked the boy. "Hiro? What's wro—?"

"You broke my heart!" the kid interjected, surprising everybody especially Temari. "You never wanted me to be your boyfriend!"

"Hiro." she exclaimed, half embarrassed and half sorry for the kid.

"I asked my dad how to have an IQ of over 200, to qualify to be one of the twelve guardians and be taller than you. He said I'd have to be like my _sensei_ to do that! I get it! I'm not dumb! You wanted Shikamaru-sensei all along, _not me_!"

Mimi and Omi let out loud gasps, Shikamaru blushed and Temari went red! How she wished the ground would just swallow her now.

* * *

Review **RELATED EVENTS **in Chapter 29 & 30.


	36. Hide and Seek

After that fiasco with Hiro that morning, guilt and shame was killing Temari. And the last person she wanted to see is Shikamaru.

Inevitably, here she is on her way to the Nara estate _courtesy_ of Shikaku who she met at the hokage tower by accident. He invited her for dinner and _would not take no for an answer_ and almost dragged her home with him. She even thought he used his jutsu.

Her heartbeat was getting faster the closer they were to his house.

"We're home!" Shikaku announced.

"We?" Yoshino's voice resonated from the kitchen walking over towards the hall to meet them. "Who's with you?"

"Good evening Yoshino-san" she bowed.

"Temari-chan! Where's Shikamaru?" She couldn't tell her that she doesn't want to know where her son is because _she doesn't want to see him_, so he just gave a timid shrug.

"I don't think he will be joining us tonight. _Overtime_." Shikaku explained.

Just her luck. Temari felt relief. She just leaves before he arrives then.

They walked into the dining room, sat and prepared to eat.

"Isn't he _supposed to be_ with you while you're here in Konoha?" Yoshino asked.

"No, he doesn't have to. He's free to go wherever he wants." As long as she's not there too.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" Shikamaru spoke loudly from their doorstep.

"_Damn it!"_ She cursed in her thoughts.

He sighed loud enough too to be heard 'til the dining room, his very heavy lazy footsteps getting closer. A loud zip of his vest was audible. "I've been looking AAALL DAY! But I can't seem to find—" He dropped his vest. "Temari."

"Looks like I found her, for you." Answered Shikaku with a teasing grin.


	37. YET is Promising

**7,000 HITS IN A FEW HOURS!**

**ARIGATO!**

* * *

.

.

Dinner was awkward. _Very_.

Temari was awfully quiet.

She would not raise her head afraid to meet Shikamaru eye to eye.

Shikamaru barely touched his food as all his attention was on the blonde Suna princess, seated across him.

Stealing glances almost every second.

Shikaku and Yoshino were both very amused and very confused and very busy observing the two until dinner was finished.

"It's normal for these things to happen." Shikaku broke the silence. The younger ones looked his way with curious eyes. "Even happen to us." He continued. The two syncronisingly cocked their brows in confusion.

"It's normal for couples to fight." Yoshino simplified.

"Mom!" exclaimed the blushing Shikamaru.

"Oh no, Yoshino-san! You're mistaken. We're not a couple yet." Explained the beet red Temari.

There was a brief silence.

"Not a couple **_y_****_et_**?... Hmm… _Yet_ is very promising." Shikaku spoke.

Temari felt the sudden need to excuse herself to the washroom and Shikamaru surprisingly volunteered to wash the dishes in the kitchen; leaving the two older couples to themselves.

"I want a _grandchild_ too for my next birthday." Shikaku told his wife, both smiling widely at the turn of events.

* * *

RELATED EVENTS in _chapter14. BIRTHDAY GIFTS, **Yoshino demanded a grandchild too for her next birthday.**_


	38. Cariño Brutal

**Breakfast**

* * *

"You like me." That was how Shikamaru's _good morning greeting _went that day.

"I've got work to do."

"That's not even a _yes_ or a _no_."

"Get lost."

"It's either _you do_ or _you don't._"

"Quit it, crybaby!"

"If you won't say it. I'll say it. **You like me.**" His grin instantly turned to a grimace as she punched his gut, knocking the air out of him.

* * *

**Lunch**

* * *

"LEE? He's replacing me? Why? When? How?" Lee just flashed his wide kilowatt smile behind her.

"I requested."

"I think you demanded—_threatened_ the Hokage."He couldn't fathom how incredible her powers of persuasion can be to have the Hokage and Kazekage seem to be eating at the palm of her hands. "You know this will only raise Kankuro and Gaara's suspicions."

"Exactly my plan, so they'll march in here and _obliterate you_!"

"I thought you like me, now you want to annihilate me?" She knocked him out cold.

* * *

**Dinner**

* * *

"Son, what happened?" Shikaku stared at the fresh bandage around his head, and blood stains on his nose.

"Temari happened." A fresh encounter, thirty minutes ago.

"What did you do to her?" inquired Yoshino.

"Moooom! Can't you see what she did to me?"

"Yeah, Yoshino, give the kid a break. Look at him!"

**SMACK!**

**SMACK!**

"Don't you dare raise your voices at me!" She stomps out.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru complained rubbing his abused head as Shikaku did too.

"Women in our lives show brutality because they like us..." He looks at his son's injuries again. "And I think Temari likes you. _Very much_."


	39. Painful Blows

**Temari's POV to previous chapter's events.**

* * *

**Breakfast**

* * *

She woke up to a knock at the door at 7 am.

Well, you couldn't call it waking up if you did not even go to sleep. She didn't want to get up. Her whole body was as heavy as her mood.

Temari couldn't sleep after all the series of _disastrous_ events yesterday that started with Hiro and ended with the Naras.

She looked like a total fool! _It was humiliating to the bone_!

There's the knock again. She drags herself to open it.

"You like me." It was the first thing she heard and that's how he started her morning. He started his with a painful blow.

No way was she going to say it!

* * *

**Lunch**

* * *

It took a lot of persuasion and manipulation to convince the Hokage to give her another escort and she finally agrees.

She gave her Lee.

Damn, he was just so noisy, over-enthusiastic and so simple-minded! He was just all over the place! His '_nice guy level_' from 1-10 was a 20 and it was too excessive for Temari that it annoys her!

She didn't know the Hokage planned it out. Tsunade had no plans of ruining her _Suna-Konoha alliance strateg_y, and it was working. Lee was working.

Lee was too much that Temari was more than willing to take the lazy-ass back. For the _first time_ in history she went looking for Shikamaru and when she did, he _accused_ her of threatening the Hokage! She was not ambassadress because she had talents of threatening Kages! And worse! He just had to rub that _"You like me"_ stuff again!

He got painful blow number two that day.

* * *

**Dinner**

* * *

Having Lee as help was like _having no help at all_. He was so hardworking but he couldn't get any administrative works done.

She hates to admit it but she needed Shikamaru. She threw her pride out the window and she just had to suck it up. For the _second time_ in history, she went to look for him. When she did, he acted as if he did not see her and spoke without looking at her direction.

"Are you here to punch me out cold again? Or are you here just to tell me that _you really don't like me_ and that stupid stuff you told Hiro was just a way for you to give _false hopes_ to all men and even little boys who would pay interest in you. Do you enjoy playing with our hearts _because you have none_?"

"I wasn't here to punch you out cold" She took her deepest breath. "...but I changed my mind."

He got the most painful blow he has ever received in all history of blows Temari gave him.

That was not the first time she was told that _she had no heart_, but why are his words torturing her soul? It felt worse than the most painful blow she ever received.

She had to quickly turn around and leave as tears were threatening to fall.


	40. A Cue to Leave

He took a stroll to clear his head.

Today Temari hit him _three times_. It falls short the record of five but something about those blows was just _too painful_.

How did his cloud watching life become so _complicated_?

He may just be _fooling himself_ to believe that she may like him, like a _placebo_ to cure his _one-sided love affair disease_. Has he reached the lowest level of being pathetic?

Maybe she just told Hiro she liked those qualities so he will idolize him and grow up to be more like him, his sensei. Did he just taint her pure intentions? Did he just _assume_ that she did have real interest in him? Did he just _embarrass_ himself?

The last words he said to her tonight were pretty harsh; but everybody who knows her would definitely agree _she has no heart_. She's a very tough woman, no words will penetrate her thick walls. But why did he feel the urge to apologize?

Without him knowing, his feet led him to her temporary home.

Maybe this could give him peace of mind, clear his conscience and earn him some rest tonight. He's here anyway. He'd better apologize and get this over with.

After this day's events, knocking wouldn't be an option; she definitely will not let him in. He snuck himself into the office.

BAM! He was thrown and pinned to the floor with the cold sharp edge of a kunai in his throat.

"It's me! It's me!"

"Shik— what are you doing here! Go home."

She released him and turned to go back into her room. The contact was short but her red puffy eyes weren't left unnoticed.

"Temari, are you cryi—?"

"Go home, Shikamaru!"

"Tem—"

"Leave… please." It wasn't like Temari to say please. But she wasn't being polite, she was begging.

He couldn't believe what he saw tonight. Temari cried. Temari begged. He felt guilty about it. He wanted to do something but he just stood there fazed.

She closed her bedroom door and it was his cue to leave.


	41. Never Coming Back

**Temari's POV to previous chapter's events.**

* * *

Temari curled and covered herself with her blanket.

She was mad at what he said but was even madder at herself for _reacting that way_ to what he said.

Physically hurting him did not even appease her emotions a tiny bit.

Damn! She was crying. Temari no Subaku never cries. Not over a boy. Not over what a boy said. How did she become like this?

It was just a plain harmless crush, sort of a past time. Maybe it grew a little more than a crush but she did not worry; it wasn't going lead anywhere. He surely had no interest in her. That was fine for her. She was not asking for reciprocation. He was just something to get her mind off things.

Until...

He confessed to her. _Damn it! Why did he have to do that?_

It opened up something in her. She began to feel more than what she wanted to feel for him.

Liking him is so wrong! So wrong in many places!

He's lazy! He calls her crazy, bitch, tyrant, dictator, woman! He's about Gaara's age! He's a genius but he could be a real idiot sometimes!

But all those did not change the fact that she _still_ likes him. Yes, She likes him. But she doesn't want to say it to him. Never.

She doesn't even want to like him at all. Ever.

Liking leads to love and loving means you have to open your heart and allow someone in; and he'll probably mess it up and scar you forever; as if that wretched childhood has not scarred her. Her parents' love story was not the nicest tale you'll ever hear, it may not even be a love story at all. So her heart was not something she could just gamble, not to anyone, not to a boy she likes, not even to a boy she loves.

No, don't get her wrong she doesn't love him yet. **_Yet_?** Ok, there was that word again. She's not even liking the idea of liking him so love would be an impossible conclusion.

Damn! She hates crying. The last time she remembered crying herself to sleep was when she was a kid, when someone very important to her died, her mom. When did he become important to her that he deserved her tears?

She was beginning to calm down when she sensed someone in the house. And when she caught him, it was just that lazy-ass, crybaby idiot! He had the nerves to show his face!

Damn! He saw her face too, and he knew she was crying!

Is he going to rub it in? Say she likes him that much that she cried over him?

She left him there before it will get any worse. Before she'll lose any of the sanity and pride she had left.

This won't get any worse. She'll be leaving tomorrow and probably never coming back.

* * *

**The suspense is all worth it! TRUST ME.**

I wasn't planing to finish this. It's friggin' 3am in our timezone!

**BUT YOUR REVIEWS INSPIRED ME. THANK YOU GUYS!**

I never finished this fast and I'm still imagining and plotting it as I go.


	42. Fail Proof Method

"Dad, I said something terrible and I think…I think I made her cry. _I made Temari no Subaku cry_. She never cries... I haven't seen her cry. I made her **_cry_**…"

"You know son, often it's not about what was said but _who said it_. Words can hurt. If it came from a _special person_, the words would _definitely hurt_."

"Are you trying to say the things _I said_ hurt because _**I**_ said it; that _I am special_? Are you trying to make me feel better, by telling me that I'm that _special idiot_ that made her cry? You just confirmed that it's not what _I said_ that made her cry. _**I**_ made her cry! And no, I don't think an idiot that makes her cry is someone special to her."

"Son, you're becoming over-dramatic, but at least you're now having emotions, but too much. You're a genius, even a fool would know that if you want to know something the best thing to do is ASK."

"I DID. These injuries are proof I did."

"Did she say that _she likes you_?"

"She didn't say it. So I presume she doesn't."

"If she doesn't want to _say_ it; you just have to _feel_ it then."

"Feel? I don't know _what_ to feel! I'm already confused with _my_ feelings, now I have to feel _her feeling_s too? And in case you forgot, we're talking about Temari here_, not_ some ordinary girl. Ugh! I'm beginning to _doubt_ if I did really like her even."

"Oh _you like her, _son. With the way you are acting now, being too over-dramatic; _n__o doubt about it_. Take it from my experience and from an outsider's point of view I think she does too, she acts totally different around you."

"Yeah, dominating, torturous, blunt and menacing… and… crying."

"Exactly. Just like your mom is to me and she loves me. To be honest, I feel _special_ when she cries over me but I want her to feel _more special_ so I make it point I _never_ give her any reason to cry."

"Dad, how did you _decipher_ mom?"

"Decipher? You make it sound so technical... Oh boy! She was a challenge. Back then I wasn't sure I like her or was I even sure I want to like her. And like you I wasn't sure if she likes me too."

"So? How did you know?"

"There's one fail proof method…"

* * *

.

.

A/N: **YOU'LL LOVE MY IDEA FOR THE CONCLUSION**...but... Can't think... can't type... physically drained... 4:30 am... sleepy...zzzz


	43. Sneaking Out of the Situation

4 a.m.

Temari left hours earlier than she should. Like the skillful kunoichi she is, she snuck out of her room and left the embassy with extreme caution.

She stealthily made her way across the village, avoiding the roads and the sight of anybody that may be awake in these wee hours of the morning. Before she reached the gates she checked for unwanted well-wishers.

_"Coast is clear."_ She whispered to herself and made her way to and through the gates. When nothing eventful happened as she found herself on the opposite side, she sighed with deep relief like she just snuck out of a highly guarded prison facility.

She thought it be wise to even avoid the main road.

She stopped by that same tea house for breakfast. She hadn't had a bite that morning.

"Good morning Granny, I'll have the same plea—"

Her eyes widen as she sees the very person she did not want to bump into, _Shikamaru_. He was sitting, waiting by the corner of the shop. His arms crossed his bandaged head hung. His body unceremoniously swaying, obviously he was _dozing off_.

"_Damn it! What is he doing here this early?" _She quietly stepped back and turned to leave.

"You left your order, Temari-chan!" cried the old attendant.

She cringed and was ready to sprint when a strong hand caught her wrist. "Damn it!" She cursed, refusing to turn to see the assailant.

"Temari, wait."

"Let go." She demanded, not looking his way.

"I'm sorry for what I said last night." He just had to remind her.

"I said, let go!" she yanked her hand but only pulled him closer to her in the process.

"Not unless you _look at me_ and _accept_ my apology."

"Give me back my hand, Shikamaru!" she finally turned only to shoot him a glare. She was very ready to beat him again if not for that bandage on his head.

"No." his voice determined. He pulled her 'til she was just mere inches from him.

"Let me go, Lazy-ass!"

"No."

"Ugh! What would it take for you to _quit pestering me_!"

"Accept my apology and-"

"Fine. Apology accepted. NOW, LET GO!"

"And _a kiss_."


	44. Forget About Everything

_A/N: These are a series of ****__short stories_ with each chapter that_ could possibly stand alone_ as an **one shot**** or _drabble_**, or they can _connect_ to a **_long story_**. I try to put hem in proper sequence as possible. I'm poorly updated with the happenings in the manga or anime so these events are not heavily based on them.

* * *

_"A kiss." _He softly spoke with deep seriousness in his tone. She replied with nothing but evident shock in her eyes and a blush that's slowly creeping on her face. "A kiss, Temari."

She forcefully shoved him with both her hands. He groaned as he landed painfully on the ground. "That hurts, Bitch!"

"You're asking for it, crybaby!" She turned and began stomping away into the sunrise.

"Oi, woman, hold it!" he called. She continued walking. He tried to get up.

"Temari." He slowly took steps to follow her.

"Temari, look at me!"

"What!" Just as she turned to him he caught her shadow with his shadow imitation jutsu. "You sly idiot!"

"I couldn't get the result that I wanted with your back on me." He slowly took steps forward which she also was forced to do.

"Release me, Nara!" He said nothing but looked at her intently. "Nara!" They got closer until they were a breath apart, the closeness of their bodies warmed up the cold morning.

"A kiss… and we'll stop this." He gave her that look that would not take no for an answer.

Silence.

"Fine." She hesitates. "After this, we'll forget about _everything_ that happened."

"Alright. We'll forget about everything that _ever_ happened between us."

He wasn't sure if this was one of her ticks to get away but never the less, he released her from his jutsu.

Then… they just stood still.

He stood frozen, not knowing what to do next. He was sure he released his jutsu but she was doing exactly what he was, standing frozen.

His mind was racing but his was heart racing faster.

"Shikamaru?" She softly asked with a hint of nervousness in her voice. She tentatively placed her hands on his chest, attempting to push him away again but she couldn't.

Her voice and touch got him back to reality, to the stunning beauty blushing in front of him and what he was about to do with her. What they will have together any moment now.

His brown eyes landed on her teal ones. His gaze traveled to her lips. Slowly and naturally he started to close the gap. Every second felt like an hour, every inch a mile. Their eyes closed without them telling it to.

And the moment their lips touched, everything around them disappeared. They only felt each other. It was a kiss that told them that these are the only lips they'll ever kiss. Ever. A kiss that told them that these pair of lips was made for no one else but each other.

After few seconds but what felt like ages, he pulled his head back to look at her and she looked back at him with half lid eyes. It was a necessary momentary pause to tell if this was a dream or reality. Slowly they put their lips back to where they rightfully belonged for a deeper kiss.

One of his hands unconsciously traveled to the small her back to press her closer to him; the other gently cupped her face. Her hands were caught between them. One traveled from his chest, up and around his neck, and to his hair to pull him deeper into her. Her other hand stayed on his chest to feel his heartbeat on her palms and hers on the back of it. The beats were from two different bodies but were beating together like they were one.

They forgot everything around them.

They forgot they were in the middle of the road.

They almost forgot to catch their breaths, many times.

They forgot about Granny, staring at their display.

She forgot about breakfast.

He forgot he hadn't gotten much sleep since he practically camped at the tea house since last night, waiting for her.

She forgot she has to hurry home to Suna.

He forgot about he has yet to go home to pack and leave for an early mission.

She forgot about herself.

He forgot about himself.

But she never forgot him.

He never forgot her.

And they will never forget this moment and everything else that happened between them.

* * *

_**to be continued...**_

**EXPECT MORE FROM THIS SERIES.**

**Thanks for all the hits that incredibly almost tripled, all the faves, alerts and specially THE REVIEWS.**


	45. Road Kill

"Shika, Wanna play a game?"

"Go play with Hiro, Mimi and Omi."

"It has to be you."

"I'm tired, Tem."

"It'll be fun!"

"It's your fault. Because of you, I had to wait at the tea house _all night_."

"Idiot! I didn't ask you to."

"It was the safest place to wait that doesn't have _traps_ specially set up for me."

"Ugh! C'mon! You'll like it."

"I'll like it _better_ if you let me take my nap."

"Fine. I'll play it with _someone else_, lazy-ass!"

"Tch. Go ahead."

"Hey Lee, wanna play?"

"Good luck with him."

"I don't need luck. But he's gonna get lucky."

"Tch."

"Lee, the game is how many kisses we can steal behind these kids without them catching us, can you do it?"

"Alright! I'll play with you! Wait. Oh shit. Lee, NOOOOO!"

"WAKE UP YOU IDIOT!"

"Huh? Ino?"

"Why did you have to go out and get yourself injured in the middle of the road? Because of you! We had to get bushy brows over there!"

"Huh?"

"If I'd known any better you planned this all along so you can slack off in the hospital!"

Then the pieces began to come together.

The teahouse.

Temari.

The kiss…

...that awesome kiss...

...that mind-blowing awesome kiss...

and...

...the punch.

The road kiss with her.

The road kill—him.

What did you expect?


	46. How did it end up like this?

**"Mr. Brightside"** by The Killers

I'm coming out of my cage

And I've been doing just fine

Gotta gotta be down

Because I want it all

It started out with a kiss

How did it end up like this?

It was only a kiss,

It was only a kiss

* * *

The plan was _simple_.

Kiss Temari.

Kiss her so he can confirm the fact that _she really doesn't like him_ and confirm his doubts that _he really is not that into her_.

That it was just infatuation brought about by his lack of very close female interaction that was very limited to his mother and Ino, who is like his sister, so Temari is obviously where all those _unused emotions_ were _unintentionally_ put into.

When he has confirmed all that, he can go back to his simple cloud watching life without these complications with Temari. Bliss!

The plan was supposed to be _that_ simple.

But THAT KISS set the complication status of his life _to the next level_!

He should've known better that nothing is simple if it involves the Suna princess.

It was just supposed to be a simple kiss but it ended up to be a middle of the road make-out session! It could've gone _on and on and on_ if not until the kiss dehydrated the _high thirst tolerance_ Sand Nin and was about to faint.

_It started out with a kiss_

_How did it end up like this?_

_It was only a kiss,_

_It was only a kiss_

The kiss was fine. Hell, it was more than fine! But it was not just the kiss that bothers him but the _feelings_ that went along with it. To say the least, it only _intensified_ his feelings for the Suna princess. _Ergo_, complications to the next level!

When the broke off from their closeness, it took them a long while to _come back to earth_, back to reality and when they did... they were totally shocked at what just happened.

For normal couples, usually they'd be a little shocked and will try to talk about things, clarify things, and maybe kiss or make out a little more. But Temari and Shikamaru are not normal couples.

Simultaneously, he responded with an "OH SHIT!" she responded with a punch.

* * *

A/N: I **love** "THE KILLERS", you gotta listen to that single, "Mr. Brightside." on youtube!


	47. InoShikaCho Complete!

A/N:I was planing on writing this chap _next weekend_. I've been very busy.

BUT, I got a **_soft heart_** for my readers and their **GREAT REVIEWS.**

**THANKS!**

**YOU INSPIRE ME!**

**.**

**

* * *

.**

"I _didn't_ ask for this, Ino."

"Yeah right. Like you don't want to spend your day _sleeping_ in the hospital."

"You think I like lying _half-dead_ in the middle of the road?"

"If it gets you _off_ the mission!"

"Even if I want to, I _can't. _I'm injured."

"You're faking it."

"You've got a replacement, what's your problem?"

"It's the annoying bushy brows!"

"So?"

"It's Ino-_Shika_-Cho, not Ino-_Lee_-Cho! It just sounds so wrong!"

"Tch. Sounds fine to me. I'm going back to sleep."

"You're the laziest ninja I've ever known!"

"I'm a Nara. What do you expect?"

"You're impossible!"

"Where's the mission to, anyway?"

"It's a bodyguard mission for a merchant with _precious _cargo to an outskirt village in the Wind Country."

...

20 minutes later at the gates…

"Oi, you two are late."

"Shikamaru? W-where's Lee?"

"Busy."

"Ino, aren't you happy Shikamaru's goin' with us?"

"Yeah, Choji. I am happy… but suspicious."

"We're complete! It's Ino-Shika-Cho again!"

"No Choji, I think he wants to complete _Shika-Tema_."


	48. The Temari of His Dreams

"Ino, Choji… Go!"

"But, Shika—"

"I SAID GO! I'll take care of this."

* * *

"Why do I always have to rescue you, crybaby!"

"Te-Temari?"

"Watch out!"

"Oh Shit!"

"SHIKAMARU! WAKE UP!"

* * *

"Another dream? Again? Troublesome."

"Liking the accommodation? Why do you always land here, you suicidal idiot?"

"K-Kankuro? What are you doing in my head?"

"What? What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Kankuro, please. He's barely out from the effects of anesthesia. Let our guest rest."

"Gaara? Y-you're here too?"

"Duh! He's Kazekage. He runs the place."

"Kankuro, let the man rest, let's go."

"I think, I wanna wake up now…"

* * *

"He's awake! He's awake!"

"Tone it down Ino. Hey buddy, you ok? You went _one man army_ in there."

"Good thing _**she**_ was there to save your ass. Again!"

"Ino."

"What, Choji? Maybe he planned this all along to get the attention of _**his **_Suna princess!"

"Shhhh! I think we need to go outside and let him rest, Ino."

* * *

"That's better."

"What's better, crybaby!"

"To open my eyes and see _you_ in my dreams. Having you alone in it is better. I didn't like the _cameo_ appearances of Kankuro, Gaara, Choji and Ino in there. Although in this dream I was _cut and stabbed, almost died_ but at least you're _not_ kissing Lee, that was the worse—Ow! That hurts!"

"Idiot!"

"If _that_ hurts then… this is real?"

"You have no idea what happened, do you?"

"I do. I think. But I can't tell which is _real_ or _not._"

"You we're on a mission with Ino and Choji. You got ambushed. You stayed behind while your comrades brought the client to safety, to Suna. I rescued you—again, with the help of my team."

"Uh-huh."

"Yes, Kankuro and Gaara visited you earlier, So did Ino and Choji who are by the way, on the way to the next village to finish the mission with my tea—oomf."

"OUCH!"

"Damn, Nara! Why did you kiss me?"

"This **_is_** real! The Temari of my dreams doesn't hit me."

"Oh, I am so real!"

"OUCH!"


	49. The Temari of His Reality

"We're currently expanding the stadium for the chuunin exam to be held here in Suna. This year, five teams from us, seven from Konoha, two from KIri, two from Kumo and one from Iwa. Each team consists of—You're _not_ taking down notes! Are you even _listening,_ lazy-ass?"

"No."

"Look, I'm trying to take advantage of the idle time you have here, before you'll head back home with your team tomorrow."

"Can we just postpone _this_ discussion?"

"No! You're here! This will save us the hassle of you and me going _to and from_ Suna and Konoha."

"I didn't come here for _this_."

"Of course you _didn't_. You're supposed to be headed to the _next town_ but accidentally came here to get your lazy-ass saved _again_ then, get _free lodging_ and _medical assistance_."

"Alright! Thank you! And I _mean_ it! But that's _not_ what I want us to talk about!"

"What? Do you wanna talk about the weather? We only have one here in Suna, _sunny_. Very Sunny. _Always_. Except at night wh—"

"Temari! You _know_ what I'm talking about."

"I _don't_. What do you take me for, a _fortune teller_? Tell me, genius!"

"Don't act dumb, woman."

"I'm not! That's difficult for me to do. But for a genius, you seem to be _very talented_ with that."

"Do you really want me to say_ it_?"

"Yeah. I've been asking you to."

"The kiss! The French kiss! That make-out session! That—"

"Stop! Stop! Stop! Damn it Shikamaru! That wouldn't even count as a kiss! It was just a _peck_! I still owe you some knuckles for what you did earlier!"

"I wasn't talkin' about _that_."

"Then what?"

"Four days ago. The Teahouse. In the middle of the road."

"And? What happened there?"

"You've got to be kidding me."

"No, so quit with the guessing game already!"

"Y-you're serious..."

"Ugh! You're so annoying! I should've left you to die out there! I'm leaving, crybaby!"

_"OH SHIT. Don't tell me that was ju_s_t a dream! Oh Shit!"_

* * *

_Read Related Chapters **43 & 44**_

_**A/N: **Hope you enjoyed! _**_I'm still imagining and plotting as I go. _**

My first attempt at writing so reviews, encouragement and constructive criticisms are **very welcome!**


	50. Listening to Instructions

_**A/N: **_My first attempt at writing so reviews, encouragement and constructive criticisms are **very welcome!**

**.**

* * *

"_She's a tyrant! A dictator! I just practically recovered and she's making me work at ten in the evening!"_

Shikamaru screamed in his thoughts as he was going through the paperwork on Temari's coffee table in her apartment in Suna.

"Tch. Troublesome woman!" He complained. There he was working his injured ass off while Temari leisurely went to her room for a _quick_ shower.

After a few papers, he ran out of ink. Not bothering to look he stood up to ask the homeowner.

"Oi Temari, I'm out of ink!" he spoke loudly behind her bedroom door. No answer.

"Oi, Temari!" He called out with a knock on the door.

"Oi, woman! You better not be sleeping in there!" He was pounding on the door.

"Idiot! Are you planning on _breaking_ my door!" She yelled from behind.

"I'm out of ink."

"What! You had me running out of the bathroom wet and naked for just some _stupid_ ink? Is _that_ your big emergency? You're unbelievable! It's in the cabinets near my window, that window near the door, its on the the third drawer from the wall, second from the top. The pens are inside the blue box with white stripes. Did you get that?"

"Uh—"

"Well, Did you get that, idiot?" She yelled behind her door.

"Uhm. I-I kinda lost you at _wet and naked_."


	51. The Deal is Off!

**A/N:THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!**

* * *

"Thanks a lot for all the help, Temari-chan." Ino gave her a tight goodbye hug.

"It's nothin'." Temari being Temari cringed a bit at the very girly act, and _awkwardly _hugged her back.

"Thanks a whole lot too for the delicious chows!" Choji gave her a tight bear hug, lifting her off the ground. His hug, she finds a bit childish and adorable.

"You're welcome big guy. You can put me down now or I'll lose my breakfast_. Too tight_."

"Oops. Sorry."

"Hey Shikamaru, aren't you gonna give your _savior_ a goodbye hug?" Ino teased Shikamaru who was just standing behind them looking very uninterested.

"Yeah buddy. She saved your life and our mission."

"Tch." Shikamaru dragged himself and walked past his team mates to the indignant looking Suna princess and gave her an open palm.

"If you're asking for a handshake forget it, lazy—"

"No. This is not a handshake. I'm asking you for the payment. You forgot to pay for that breakfast you ordered at the teahouse."

"Ugh! It's not like I didn't wanna pay!" She slammed some bills on his palm and stomped away. He crumpled it and shoved it into his pockets. He watched her leave and turn the corner.

"You guys go ahead. I'll catch up. I forgot— more like, remembered something." He told Ino and Choji, leaving them confused but went on their way anyway.

He went after Temari. Then she noticed she was being followed.

"Shikamaru?"

"I forgot to say goodbye." He pulled her into an alley away from sight, pinned her to a wall with his body and her wrists with his hands. He slammed his lips into hers. When she woke up from the shock she forced herself off his grip and pushed him away.

"Pervert! What do you think your doing!"

"Stop messing with my head! It wasn't a dream! How could you pretend it did not happen!"

"What are you talking ab—"

"Stop it! I know you remember everything that happened in the teahouse!" He took _her money_ from his pockets and threw it at her feet.

"Damn it." She softly cursed slapping her forehead. She just fell into his trap earlier.

Silence.

"Damn it! I thought we had a deal. I thought we made it clear. I thought we'll _forget about everything_ after that kiss. _I kissed you_. I kept my part of the bargain. It's time you keep _yours_."

She turned to walk away. But he grabbed her by the small of her back, cupped her face and kissed her, exactly like he did at the teahouse. She was squirming to release herself but his shadows were already binding her. Defeated by his force and by _her emotions_, slowly she surrendered in his embrace.

It was like a _better remake_ of everything that transpired at the teahouse days ago. The sensation. The emotions. Them melting into each other. Only air and dehydration were stopping them. They left their lips gasping for air and begging for more.

"I'm breaking the deal. I could never forget something like that. _Neither could you_."

* * *

_**to be continued...**_


	52. The Bet is On!

"Let's just be _friends_."

"Do you do _this_ with your friends?" He steals a kiss; she blushes.

"Quit it, you pervert!"

"I think that translates to _no_."

"..." She crosses her arms and looks away; he leans over and looks at her eyes.

"But… I can be your… boy_friend."_

"Dream on, idiot!"

"I think that _still _translates to _no_."

"Not just because _I like you_ doesn't mean I'd like you to be my boyfriend." She retorts, he grins.

"I finally got you to _say it_… YOU. LIKE. ME." he grabs her cheeks for a kiss; she grabs his head for a head butt.

"Don't push your luck, lazy-ass!"

"Ow! Are you trying to imprint that Suna symbol on your hita-ite on my forehead? I'm not changing citizenship even when we get married!"

"Ugh! Die Nara!" She reaches for her fan; he stopped her with his shadow bind jutsu.

"Alright! Alright! I was just kidding! We're not getting married." He chuckles, she growls.

"Damn it! You're not even my boyfriend!"

"But I'm more than a friend." He made a move to kiss her; she couldn't move to kill him.

"Stop with the kissing!"

"I bet you like it!"

"I bet you're gonna die right here in this alley!"

"I bet you all this money that I can kiss you without using my lips."

"Bet's on, crybaby!"

"Ok."He kisses her, she blushes even more. "I lost. I can only use my lips after all. Here's your money." He smirks, she screams.

"You sly idiot! I'm gonna kill you!" She is slowly getting out from his jutsu; he is quickly planning for an escape. "And this is _my_ money!"

"See you next month, _more than a friend but not yet a girlfrien_d, Temari."

When he was at a safe distance and was out of the alley, only then he releases his jutsu and made a run for his dear life.

When he was at a distance and out of sight, only then she releases her real emotions and smiled the new turns in her life.


	53. So Uncute

"You're supposed to be here _last week_."

"What are you now, my boss?"

"Tch. No, I'm Nara Shikamaru. The guy who's more than a friend but not yet your boyfriend, remember?"

"Shut it if you don't want to become my enemy. Permanently."

"Woman, I think you should separate our personal issues from our political duties. I also think you should quit being grumpy or you'd grow premature wrinkles. I also think—"

"Quit the lecturing, Nara!

Not just because you're taller than I am, you can hover over my life!

Not just because your IQ is a level or two higher than mine, you can think for me!

Not just because you're three years younger, you can treat me like an old lady!

Not just because you're cuter than the other shinobis, you can get away with it!

Not just because you're—ugh! Wipe off that smug, Nara. I'm busy being angry here!"

"I can't help it. You just told me I am tall, intelligent, young… _and cute_…

You're cute too when you're blushing and angry. OW!

Hitting me is so uncute. OW!"


	54. Strategies

She can't like him!

She can't!

She spent the last moth convincing herself that.

_But she couldn't._

_._

So instead, she formulated her HATE STRATEGIES:

1. Arrive one week late, and she won't apologize for it.

He'd probably been up early for the past seven days waiting for her to arrive at the gate.

That'll blow his top. But it ended up them calling each other _cute_.

2. She made him pay for every meal.

He complained but paid for it anyway.

It made him feel like a _real_ boyfriend he said.

3. She showed him she could eat like a man, more than Choji can.

He was _damn happy _about it.

He hated women who are picky eaters.

4. She was intentionally lazing around, acting bored, lying on the floor and falling asleep while she left him busy working on the ocean floor of papers.

She woke up snuggling on the chest of the sleeping Shikamaru next to a pile of finished papers.

5. Dragged him to some girly shopping (which she very rarely did) for the _whole_ day.

He was complaining all the way but went around carrying her heavy stuff anyway.

Last stop; embarrass him by bringing him to a lingerie shop.

It ended up him eagerly picking the _perfect _lingerie that'll look good on her and he _even paid for it!_

.

She's running out of ways.

She can't like him.

_She can't!_

Liking him will be a hindrance to her _duties to Suna._


	55. The Whole Package

"Boy's night wouldn't be complete without the ladies!" –Kiba

"No way! You're not bringing a hooker on my birthday!" –Naruto

"Na-uh! Not hookers this time. Four fine Konoha Kunoichis!" he throws four pictures on the table.

"Why do you have my girlfriend's picture!" –Naruto and Neiji

"Cool it guys! I didn't steal them. I personally asked Hinata and Tenten."

"These are my girl _friends_ too." –Sai

"…" –everybody

"Instead of some boring game of poker or shogi why don't we talk about _the ladies_…"

"You're drunk, Kiba."

"Not as much as you are, Shino."

"But not half as much as Lee over there. Shouldn't we _restrain_ him before he hurts himself?" –Choji

"Tch. Troublesome." –Shikamaru

"You haven't had a drink, Shikamaru. Everyone else is drunk." –Naruto

"I'm fine with waking up without the headache, thank you."

"You're so uptight, genius! Tell me Whaddya think about your team mate Ino?"

"She's got the nicest hair." –Choji with dreamy eyes.

"Someone's got a crush."-Kiba

"But she looks like a stick." –Naruto

"Whaddya think about girlfriend's racks, Naruto?" Kiba asked Naruto. He blushes.

"I think it's quite ample." –Sai

"That's my cousin you're talking about you stoic! And you, Naruto should not be doing anything with my cousin's breasts!' –Neiji

"Like what you do on Tenten's breasts sometimes? Hic. There's not much in there but-hic-she's got the nicest legs! Hic!" –Lee. Neiji went red.

"Your crush Sakura doesn't have much either, Lee." –Kiba

"But she's got the nicest ass." –Shino. Everybody gapes at the usually quiet shinobi.

"Aren't we missing somebody?" –Sai

"Temari!" –Lee. Shikamaru steals Lee's shot of tequila in panic.

"She's blonde too." –Choji. Shikamaru gulps another one, he has to calm down.

"Her racks are just the right size. Not too much and not too little." –Naruto.

"Well tanned long silky legs." –Neiji

"Nice ass too." –Shino. Shikamaru gulps his fifth one.

"That Suna Kunoichi is the whole package, right Shikamaru?" –Kiba.

"You have no idea." Shikamaru bottomed up the quarter filled tequila bottle, fell off his chair and into Akamaru's bowl of beer.

Then he woke up with a heavy headache and a heavy chest because a blonde mess of a hair was lying on it.

_"Temari?"_


	56. The Hangover

A/N: For those who already read this. **I INTERCHANGED THE CHAPTERS! Read previous chapter which is the newest one. **It looks better that way.

* * *

**_Dead drunk!_**

Choji and Kiba dropped off Shikamaru on Temari's bed, _dead drunk_ at two in the morning.

Each refusing to drop him home or bring them in either of their homes or their mothers would _castrate_ them!

"Personally, I wouldn't mind if _you _manually castrate me." Kiba suggested, giving her the most debonair smile he can pull off only to get the door slammed at his face.

There he is, fire country's genius, sprawled on her bed stinking of _sweat, smoke _and _beer_!

_What a turn-off!_ Well, more reason to keep her from liking him.

"You stink, lazy-ass!" Beer spilled all over his clothes. She began taking his shoes and socks off and he began squirming.

She had to straddle him to keep him still as she unbuttons his dress shirt.

"Hold still, you idiot!" His dress shirt went off after a lot of trouble. She began with his buckle; he began pushing her hands off him.

_"Sthop. __You ainth thaking off my panths!_" He had that drunken slur.

"Hold still! We have to take this off!"

_"Look lady, my body is exclusthively for one girl only."_ He grabbed hold of both her wrist and stared at her with drunken droopy eyes.

_"You look pretthier and hotther than her…"_ Then he pushed her off him forcefully she almost fell off her bed!

_"Buth you ainth Themari so I ainth havin **sthex** with ya."_ Then his head fell back on the bed and was dead asleep.

It took her a while to digest what he just said; when she did she couldn't hold back a chuckle.

"Stop making me fall for you, you idiot." She kissed his lips and snuggled beside him forgetting the stink of sweat, smoke and beer.

Imagine his reaction when he wakes up to a hangover and a blond Suna princess!

* * *

**_A/N: For those who already read this. _****I INTERCHANGED THE CHAPTERS! Read previous chapter which is the newest one. **It looks better that way.  



	57. The Waking Up

"_How did end up here? In Temari's room? In Temari's bed? Captive in Temari's arms and legs?_

_Did something happen? Did we do it? Oh Shit! This sucks! __**I lost my virginity**__ and I don't remember a single thing! Shit!_

_Last thing I remembered I passed out in Naruto's place. _

_I remembered talking about her hair – she's __**blonde **__alright. Hmm… It feels so good on my fingers, smells nice too._

_Her breast, Kami! She's __**not wearing**__ any bra under her clothes. I can feel how soft it is on my sides._

_Her long sun tanned legs are conveniently tangled on mine. Nice!_

_Her butt. Hmm... I think it's better than Sakura's. I dunno.I never check out asses anyway. Wait, is that—is that the underwear I bought her? She wore it after all. __**Perfect**__._

_You're the __**whole package**__ alright._

_Oh shit! Not now. Little man, this is __**not**__ the time to stand up. Oh shit. Troublesome!_

_Sigh. So what's it gonna be? Lie here with her and savor this once in a lifetime opportunity to cuddle with the girl of your dreams; or get up and tame your highly reactive body part before the girl of your dreams wake up and make your lifetime a nightmare?_

_As much as I value this rare moment, I also value my dear life._

_Let me just slooooooowly get out of these pretty limbs…and put this very pretty blonde head down…there… whew!_

_Where's my shirt? Wait. Is that an oversized men's shirt she's wearing? It's not mine though. It would've been sweet if she wore mine. You know, like how those morning-afters look like._

_Now, where is my shirt?….There it is!_

_Ugh! It stinks! No wonder she didn't wear it. I kinda stink too. Oh shit! I can't go home like this Mom's gonna bury me alive!_

_I need to wash up. I hope she wouldn't mind me using her bathroom and laundry._

_Ooooh the water feels great... is this her shampoo? Smells nice… now some soap… soap. soap…no soap? Body wash? This will do… Hmmm…. This smells like Temari… Where's her towel?… There, let me borrow this while I'll have these clothes in the laundry and spin dried..._

_Wait, is it safe to go out? There are these things that happen in Ino's movies… you know, the guy gets out of the washroom, wrapped in towel and the girl screams, his towel drops... Uh-Uh not gonna happen to Konoha's strategist…_

_Let me take a look… Good. She's still asleep. _

_Oh Kami! Her shirt! What's it doing way up to her ribs! Oh shit! These tortures are more than my libido can handle! Woman, you're troublesome even when you're asleep!_

_You're lucky chivalry has suppressed the pervert in me. Let me pull this down before I see any of your mounds peeking out; as much as I want to take a peek and as much as I want to have a great view of your ass wearing the underwear I bought you... Sigh. Why am I such a gentleman?_

_Oh shit! My hair is dripping on her legs!"_

**SHE SCREAMS!**

**BAM!**

She pinned him to the floor, straddling him with her kunai on his throat.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Nara?"

"You got it all wrong, Tema—"

"You were pulling up my shirt!"

"No! I was pulling it down, woman!"

"Pervert! Wait… You used my bathroom, my shampoo, my body wash and my towel!"

"I had to! I smelled like alcohol and other stuff!"

"You actually did lazy-ass! Some shinobi you are! You can't even handle alcohol."

"So what! Getting drunk and passing out is not my favorite hobby… I can't even remember what happened— uh—_did we_? You know…"

"NO WE DIDN'T! NO WAY!'

"Alright. Alright. Nothing happened. Now get off me. We're both scantily dressed and this position is quite— _provocative_. So get off me, before something might _actually_ happen. My body is starting to _react."_

"That's gross! Pervert!"

"Tell that to my male hormones! And why am I the pervert when you're the one dominating and on top?"

"Ugh! Die Nara!"

"OW! You crazy bitch! You didn't have to step on my balls!"


	58. Princess Talks

"Temari-san, I haven't seen you for a long time!"

"Good evening, Midori-sama. Glad you dropped by at the gathering."

"Like I have a choice. Princess duties."

"I know right?"

"Was that Shikamaru Nara who just dropped you off?"

"Yes, he assists me around Konoha while I'm here. How did you know him?"

"I've heard about him. Well my father said he's one very impressive shinobi. He wanted to take him to be one of his Twelve Guardians."

"I never knew that that lazy-ass is popular."

"Well his name has been circulating around the nobles and politicians in villages. But I think my dad's wrong. He looks like a boring and weak brat. Do you even feel safe around him?"

"Looks can be deceiving princess. His IQ exceeds 200 and your father saw how brilliant his mind is. I was there. It was during a chuunin exam, years ago. He's an amazing strategist. So amazing that I lost to the fight he forfeited. Ironic huh? Long story short, he was the only one who graduated chuunin.

Shikamaru's one of the Hokage's most trusted shinobi. She often seeks his ideas and advices.

That guy's lazy alright but his calm nature pacifies my hysterical side.

He does whine a lot, I mean a lot, but accomplishes the things I tell him to anyway.

And believe me, he just looks boring but I never have any dull moments with him.

As bratty as he looks his mother brought him up a gentleman more often than not. He's a gentleman who doesn't make me feel weak or incapable.

He's definitely no weakling. He singlehandedly killed a Class S Akatsuki member, along with a long list of accomplishments.

That's why I feel very safe around him. I know I can sleep well and I can let my guard down…uh…I mean."

"Oooh. Is he that amazing and strong?"

"_Damn it! Did I just say all that?_"

"Wow. I can just imagine his lean muscled chests and arms, tight abs, strong legs... He's a shinobi after all. And he looks handsome by the way. Don't you think so, Temari-san?"

"Uh- I think... I think I need a drink or two."

* * *

THANKS TO **17,777 HITS** as of 2:40 pm, Mar-09-2011.

Thanks also for all the inspiring reviews... It keeps me going!


	59. Her Fail Proof Method

A few glasses of liquor are all it takes to pump up her courage. She has to make this "_Hate Shikamaru_" plan work.

Every time she was head on in finding faults and reasons to hate him it was always a step forward and ten steps back to falling for him, but this last straw is fail proof! It should be!

Thanks to him, she actually got this idea two days ago when he was brought to her room, drunk.

So her fail proof plan is to act drunk, seduce him and if he falls into the trap, dispose of him. It'll be more than enough reason for her to _hate him_ and him to _hate her_.

She despises men who take advantage of helpless intoxicated women and men who are enslaved by their physical urges. And he'd surely hate being played around, left aroused and unsatisfied.

He picked her up from the party, just on time and so she started her drunken acts.

They've arrived at the embassy with him supporting her and her _pretentious_ drunken gait all the way, making sure she made a lot of subtle but suggestive body contacts.

"Temari, where's your key?"

"Here." She pointed at her cleavage. He immediately withdrew his eyes.

"Shit, woman! Give it to me."

"Why don't _you_ get it?"

"Temari."

"**No**, _you_ get it."

"Temari!"

"**You get it**!"

He grabbed her wrist and plunged her own hand into her cleavage. With no choice, Temari picked the key and handed it to him. He unlocked the door and went in dragging and half supporting her... Shikamaru groaned when he found out the bedroom door is locked too.

"Key." He demanded.

"Oops." She faked a giggle. "I think I left it inside."

"Troublesome! Now, Stay put!" he dropped her at the nearest couch.

He did a few hand seals to open the lock with his jutsu and the door clicked and swung open. "Now, let's get you to bed—oh shit!" He cursed and was taken aback as he turned.

The situation was dangerous yet very inviting at the same time. He knows he has to find his way out of this. He was a genius tactician but he couldn't think as all his blood supply went to his groin. "Shit." He cursed again.


	60. Shikamaru Talks

He has been thinking about it lately. He's been thinking about it, a lot. Even a little too much.

It wasn't because he was so eager to lose his virginity knowing that almost all of his friends has lost theirs and were getting plenty. It doesn't make him less a man. He doesn't see the point on bragging about losing it. Besides it's not a race and Temari is not a trophy.

A lot of bullshit right? Well that's Shikamaru and his excuses but there is more truth to it than alibi.

He's been fantasizing about it ever since the day he started to fantasize about her and that was so long ago. Just imagine how long he had been waiting for this fantasy to materialize.

He did not know if it was allowed in the current standing of their relationship now, _more than friends but not lovers._

But it pissed him off the charts knowing that a lot of other men were actually preying on her. Even those guys who are currently attached would not mind to give her a glance or more in a heartbeat.

With their current _more than friends but not lovers_ status, he has no right to be jealous and she has every right to just flee with any other man. Not that he thinks she will just go with any other man but the possibility was just making him insecure. '_**M**__**arking'**_ her as _his _can probably take his mind off his insecurities and in the process he'll make sure she WILL never take her mind off him.

The best way to know is ask. Easier said than done.

He had to pick her up from a political gathering or party of the sort. He wasn't glad he was not invited so he could _poke out_ those ogling eyes that surround her. Later, he thought it was for the better or he would see more reasons to fire up these insecurities and probably beat a guy or two, poke a dozen eyes or more.

When he got there, she was drunk! The fact that she was drunk is a concern itself but the bigger concern are the opportunist perverts around her. She can very well take care of herself, but he doubts if she can in her drunken state with her judgment clouded with alcohol.

Trip to home was a drag. A drunk Temari is very troublesome. Very. She was torturing him with all these unsolicited body contacts. But they made it in the embassy with his sanity and libido still at bay.

And he thought the torture ended when they reached her door but she had to ask him to get her key which she suitably hid on her bra! As much as he wanted to plunge his hands in and search around, he did not dare to.

She conveniently left the keys of her bedroom too! It was too troublesome for him to use his jutsu but he did not have a choice.

And just his luck. Kami has granted him one of his deepest wishes that night. He was damn glad he started praying. It paid off!


	61. The Trap

A/N:**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS.**

I always get inspired by them.

* * *

"Oh, Kami!" Shikamaru turned his back a few seconds and now there she is!

Temari's kimono was pooling at her ankles. She stepped out of it bare foot, sandals were already undone. The fishnet tank top did a very poor job of hiding what's beneath it.

Slowly she made her way closer to him, her full hips swaying a little bit more than usual. She crossed her arms to reach for the hem of her fishnet tank top and pulled it up and over her head stretching her lean and curvaceous body in the process. It was a sight. _He forgot to breathe_ until she threw him that piece of clothing, it hit his chest and he absent-mindedly caught it in his hands.

There she was in her half-naked glory though she looked practically nude with her cream colored laces that were a shade very close to her skin. He dropped the fishnet tank top he had been holding to the floor and_ his jaw followed._

"What?" she asked with sexy pretentious innocence. "I felt _hot." _

This wouldn't be his first to see her this _unclothed_ but knowing where this would lead to made his heart pound hard as if it was trying to break loose in the ribs it is caged in.

"W-want me to open the window?" he asked jittering. He wanted to look away but for some reason, his body wouldn't obey.

Like a cat she gracefully closed the distance between them, Shikamaru had to unconsciously walk back stepping into her room, into her trap.

One by one she sensually pulled off her pony tails, and her hair fell into her shoulders. With her hair down, she looked softer yet_ ferociously seductive_ at the same time.

She slowly pulled off her gloves and threw it across the room, one by one. There's nothing sexy about taking off your gloves except for the fact that he's expecting more of her items are going to follow them on the floor.

"_Oh, Shit." _He cursed as she continued walking forward, he continued walking back. Shikamaru was sweating more and more, getting paler and paler every step.

Then the back of his legs hit the bed and he fell into it. Temari instantly followed; intentionally pressing the length of her body on his growing arousal as she crawled up to meet his face and she lightly brushed her lips on his neck.

"Oh shit!" He swallowed. Under her pillow, she reached for a kunai and instantaneously shredded his shirt, then threw the kunai at her wooden headboard. "Temari!"

"Yes, this **_is_** Temari." She licked his earlobe and seductively whispered. "Don't you wanna have _hot sex_ with Temari?"

His heartbeat stopped.

And before she even realized he toppled her off until he was on top, hovering over her and looking at her eye to eye.

"You have _**no Idea**_ how much I want to _fuck_ you _senseless_ right now, Temari." he spoke almost growling with heavy lust in his tone. His eyes never leaving hers.

A lot of things were running thru her mind right now.

_Is this it? _

_Has he fallen into her trap? _

_She should cut the act, make a move before things can't be undone._

But she didn't. She didn't want to move.

She didn't want her eyes to leave his passionately lustful ones. As if on auto pilot, her hands gingerly explored and palmed every muscle in his arms and lean torso, rewarding her with the _sexiest_ noise she's ever heard, his manly moan.

For a moment she missed his eyes as he closed it to cherish the sensation, leaving her eyes to wander to his lips, they were _hypnotizing_ her to feel them against hers. She blindly obliged and propped herself up with an elbow to meet his with a kiss. At that moment he was awakened from the trance at the faintest sweet smell of alcohol on her breath.

"Stop." Before their lips touched, he grabbed her wrists and pinned them over her head.

"Stop." He repeated.

"You're drunk." He looked down at her with concern in his eyes.

"I want this… " his grip on her wrists tightened, _it almost hurt_. "I want this _so bad_… more than anything in the world." She could tell with how his body is reacting and the pain in his eyes.

"_But you don't_. You don't want this, Temari." Her name fell painfully out of his lips.

"You're not yourself. You're drunk." With that said he pushed himself up, walked out of her room and closed the door behind him, harder than he should and probably left the house.

For a moment she lay silent. Shocked at the turn of events. Shocked at how she reacted. More shocked at how he responded.

"Damn it!" her hands flew to cover her face.

She fell into her own trap and what's worse she just fell more for him.

But if there's anything good that came out of this he must be really angry with her, _hating _her right now...

Half of her goal met.

He must've thought she was some bitch for initiating the act; getting him all aroused and unsatisfied; a _reckless slut_; a _stupid drunk_.

She wanted him to hate her, but why is the thought of it hurting her?

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry, I did not intentionally want to chop these events and keep you hanging...

Like I always say, _I am still plotting and imagining as I go..._ As soon as it pops out of my head. I post it!

**THANKS FOR THE HITS THAT JUMPED 500++ IN LESS THAN 6 HOURS!**


	62. The Morning After Talk

3AM

She was surprised when she woke up under her sheets already wearing her oversized shirt. Her belongings neatly folded. There was a glass of water and aspirin on her bedside.

"_That's thoughtful of you, lazy-ass."_ She thought. She did not need them actually. She wasn't even drunk. But she felt thirsty and a glass was not enough so she made her way to the kitchen for another.

"_Shikamaru?"_ She was surprised that he never left her. He was sleeping in the couch, holding his body close, probably felt cold, shirtless. She got him an extra sheet and covered his sleeping figure. She watched him relax to the warmth of the covers.

She couldn't help but kiss his forehead and softly whisper. "You have to stop making me fall for you, you idiot."

She sat on the seat across him and watched him; slowly she was falling back asleep.

She realized that she does sleep soundly and keep her guard down when he's around because the next thing she knew, she woke up to the smell of coffee, laying on the couch where he used to be under the sheets she covered him last night, she _never noticed_ being moved.

"Tch. It's about time you wake up. It's eight." He sat on the seat she sat last night. "Coffee?" He stood up and got back from the kitchen with her cup. "It's too much trouble cooking breakfast." She took it.

They were awkwardly quiet, just sipping coffee.

"You probably don't remember a thing." He broke. She thought it would've been better that way, but she did remember _everything_. Pretending she didn't would get a little shame off. It'd be better that way.

"I figured you didn't." He chuckled. "You're very, _very_ troublesome when you're drunk, woman."

"Am I." She said flatly.

"Tch. You are."

"You don't like troublesome people, right?

"Hate them."

"You think I'm troublesome."

"Very."

"So you don't like me now."

"You're right. I don't just like you…I think… I like you _a lot..._ And the fact that I like you despite you being the most troublesome one… I probably… like you _a whole lot_… probably even _**love**_ you." She looked at him, surprised at his words. He was too.

—_Love._


	63. I Need You To Return That!

_...Love_

"Shit. Did I just say that out loud?" He suddenly felt uneasy, rubbing his neck

"I-I think I need to go home." He got up, placed his cup by the sink and went out the door.

After a while, she was awakened from the shock when she heard a knock and opened it to a _still _shirtless Shikamaru.

"Uh—I kinda forgot. I _can't_ walk home. It's awkward. The streets are kinda busy. I don't have _any _shirt on… You kinda shred— I mean- I kinda lost it last night." She smiled at the thought that he didn't want to remind her of the embarrassing things she did.

"I know this is silly to ask a girl if you happen to have any men's shirt that'd probably fit me. Other than that _oversized shirt you have on_ because I don't want to leave you cold and half naked." She playfully raised her brow. "Okay, probably you don't."

"I do, idiot."

"Huh. You do? What kind of girl has _men's shirt_?"

"Temari."

"Yeah, I forgot. _You're_ Temari."

She went back to her room. He watched her with that black oversized men's shirt she always wears to sleep which he thinks were at least two to three sizes bigger than his. It falls halfway her legs, its neckline was so wide that it often falls off her shoulders. He wondered how such _ugly_ oversized shirt look so _sexy_ on her.

"Here, lazy-ass."

"NIRVANA?" He noticed the print.

"That's my _favorite band_ and that's my _favorite shirt_."

"Really? Are you sure I can wear this?"

"Do want to go home shirtless or not?"

"Alright. Alright." He quickly put it on and noticed it fit very well like it was made for him.

"You better return it clean or I'll _beat_ you to death!"

"Tch. I see that this shirt is to _die_ for."

"It is. So I need you to **_return_** it."

"Alright." She walked him to her door. "I'll take this off the second I step into our door so I won't wear it out." With that he left.

A minute later she heard another knock.

"Yes?" Her eyebrows furrowed.

"Uh- hi."

" Oh it's just you again, lazy-ass. You forgot something?"

"Yeah."

He grabbed her by the small of her back and kissed her, long, sweet, deep and breathless. She can't help but just melt into it.

"I need you to return _that _too."

* * *

.

**A/N: **I've been thinking hard on how to connect the story with the previous chap and

try not to disappoint myself and my readers...

...so that's the fruit of my imagination...for now.

I was not expecting it to go this far, this long and this fast...

I have to blame it all on the GREAT REVIEWS, HITS, FAVES AND ALERTS...

These responses are unprecedented.

**THANK YOU!**


	64. The New Favorite

"Stop! Wait!"

"Shikamaru?"

"Wait…" Pant. "…let me just…" Pant. "…catch my…" Pant. "…breath."

"You got five seconds."

"Crazy..." Pant. "…bitch."

"Two."

"Alright!.." Pant. "Here. Your shirt."

"You rushed all the way here at the teahouse for that? Keep it, lazy-ass."

"I can? You're not gonna _kill_ me for it?"

"Lucky you. No."

"Tch. I came running like crazy to catch you here for nothing!"

"Yeah you practically did, but at least I get to see you work up a sweat! A lot of sweat!"

"That's not amusing, woman. But I thought this is your favorite shirt."

"It _was_... but I got a new favorite now."

Temari tip toed to kiss his cheeks.

He swore he felt his face burn.

She swore he looked like a shocked blushing ten year old kid.

He couldn't grasp why he acted that way to a very simple peck on his cheeks. His hands unconsciously caressed the area her lips touched and stood frozen and wide eyed.

"You look so stupid." She teased. "Anyway, I'm heading out." Still speechless from the shock, he simply nodded his head and watched her walk away, his hands still on his cheeks.

After a few meters or so she turned around and walked back towards him.

"Damn it! I forgot to return something!"

"What?" he replied with a confused face and quickly switched to a surprised one when she pulled him down by his collar…

and kissed him…

long, sweet, deep and breathless…

* * *

A/N: Thought of this yesterday...

But after reading the reviews... I got inspired and pumped up to write!

Probably gonna post the next one few minutes after this!


	65. Slipping Through the Window

"_You wanted a Girlfriend right? Here I am!... Too straightforward. But I think That'll do." _

She was nearing the gates of Konoha.

She had more than a month to think about _this_ but instead she was daydreaming how it would be if they we're in a real relationship and totally missed out how to cross from being _more than friends but not lovers_ to actual lovers.

"_Ugh! Why am I fussing about this! I'll let lazy-ass make move. What if he won't?" _

"Hey, Temari-chaaaaaan!"

"Ino? W-Where's Shikamaru?"

"You look disappointed."

"Uh- No I'm not." Temari faked a smile.

"Oh C'mon! You can't lie to me this time! I know there's _something_ between you two!"

"Ino—"

"You're birthday's this week right! Oooh! This is going to be so much fun!'

"Yeah… my birthday…" Suddenly her hopes for a real relationship crashed.

She was too happy about their developments in their relationship that she forgot that she can't have this relationship in the first place… her duties to Suna.

"Oi Ino, my dad was not looking for me. There was no emergency!" Shikamaru suddenly popped out of nowhere.

"Teehee! My bad!"

"Tch. You're scheming. What are you up to?"

"Okay. Caught me. So... are you two like together now?" Ino asked them straight out.

"Yes"-Shikamaru "No."-Temari. They answered simultaneously.

"Ooh-Khaay…"

Shikamaru kept his disappointment at Temari's response.

"Ino. What I meant was we are in a _project_—together." He tried to take back what he just uttered. "And we need to get working. So if you don't mind... Shoo!"

"Hmmm… Something's not right."

"Ino!"

"Okay, Shikamaru! I'm leaving. Sheesh!" With that she left.

The walk to the embassy was quiet and awkward.

"So, after all that, we're still not together like _together." _He asked once they were inside.

"I… We… Uh…"

"And you can't tell me?"

"It's complicated, damn it."

"Is it that Ura-whatever guy?"

"Idiot! Why are you bringing that name up again!"

"You're blushing!"

"No I'm not! And why are you grinning?"

"I can't help it! You look cute when you're blushing."

"No I'm not cute! I'm angry!"

"And you're breathtaking when you're angry too." She blushed even more. He stifled a chuckle.

"Ugh! Get out! Nara!" She pushed him out the door and slammed it to his face.

"Maybe you've closed the door for me to be part of your life, but I think I can slip in through the window." He spoke behind the door not knowing that the keen kunoichi was still able to hear it.


	66. Shikaku's Disappointment

**A/N:** I don't know how this will connect to the previous chap but this just popped out of my head and I just feel like writing it pronto!

It was fun imagining this!

* * *

"Mom, we're home!"

"We? Oh, Temari-chan!"

"Hello Yoshino-san. You wouldn't mind us using your living room for some work? It's nearer here from the library than my office."

"I still think this isn't a good idea." Complained Shikamaru.

"I'm home! Hey, Temari-chan you're here too!" exclaimed Shikaku from the doorstep.

"Tch. This is _really_ not a good idea." Seeing his parent's _meaningful _smiles, he glared back at them. He can see through their teasing eyes.

"We're not using the living room." He led her to his room and before he closed the door he warned his parents. "Do not disturb us."

...

For thirty minutes, Yoshino and Shikaku shared their afternoon coffee break at the porch.

"Maybe the kids need some snacks. I'll bring some over."

"Not a good idea. Are you planning to march in there and catch them _mid act_?"

"What?"

"You know, they're granting your—I mean our request for grandchildren."

"You mean—they? My Shikamaru and Temari are—?"

"Sweetheart, what do you think two hormonal young adults are doing _alone_ in your son's room?"

"Oh no! Not in my house! Not while we're here! Not at three in the afternoon!"

"Don't you remember when we once had ours at seventeen? In the bathroom while both our parents were busy chatting in the living room? At nine in the morning?"

"Shikaku!"

"Bye Yoshino-san! Bye Shikaku-san!" Temari waved and walked past them, with a very bright smile.

…

"Son, I'm amazed… That was quick. She looks happy and _satisfied._"

"She just had to sign some papers."

"Are you sure that's all you did?" pried Yoshino.

"Son, I'm very disappointed!" Added Shikaku

"Huh—wha?...Wait. Mom! Dad! Stop! I know what you are trying to _insinuate_! I did _not_ do anything to her!"

"Exactly! You did not do anything to her! That's why I'm disappointed!" Shikaku explained.

"Shikaku!"


	67. Unsent

A/N: I'm still at work right now but my officemate made me see this **One Tree Hill** clip which I found sweet.

Instantly I was inspired!

I tried to make it connect from the previous chap.

.

* * *

"Why couldn't we stay in the living room?" asked Temari. They were squatting on his floor with their backs leaning at the side of his bed.

"Didn't you see the looks on their faces? I bet the whole time we work in the living room they'd be watching us like hawks and prying on us. I just think it'll be very troublesome to explain our _'more than friends and not yet lovers'_ relationship."

"So you think what we have is troublesome."

"No—Yes—…Maybe…I don't know."

"Whatever. Let's just get this work over with. The sooner I can get out of here, the better." She turned her back on him.

"Temari, Look—"

"Just shut up Shikamaru!"

"Suit yourself, woman!" He turned his back too.

She groaned as the sheet on the top flew and slipped under his bed. She blindly reached for it. She felt a thicker sheet and pulled it out and found it was an envelope. Oddly it was addressed to her. She reached again and found two more. She bent down to see underneath and found small box filled with more of them. He peeked to see if he was watching, but his back was still on her. She slowly reached for the box.

She checked it one by one, all addressed to her.

"Temari, you missed to sign this sheet and this—SHIT! What are you doing with those! Those are mine!"

"Well, they're addressed to me! So they're mine!"

"Woman! Give that box to me!"

"No! They're mine!"

"Look! I wrote them! So they're mine!"

"No way crybaby! They're addressed to me! So they're mine!" She was reaching for her fan.

"Alright! Alright! Stop! Don't use that fan and destroy my room!"

...

"Why didn't you send them to me?"

"And make me a laughing stock? Hell no!" With his hands on his nape, he buried his head between his knees. Embarrassed.

"I wrote them while you were away. One a day." He continued. "Tch. This is pathetic. I'm a man. A lazy man and I don't write. My whole notebook was empty the whole time I was in the academy. But I wrote you one every single day but never sent them. I know you'd just laugh at it." Then he heard her stifle a laugh, His head shot up. "See what I mean!"

"You're funny."

"Yeah. Rub it in! Troublesome woman." He turned his back from her again.

She grabbed his chin, leaned and kissed his cheeks. Again, like last time, he turned red and froze.

He again wondered why he acts this way when he even went _almost_ second base with her.

"I'm keeping these." Again he was speechless and couldn't help but just agree with a nod.

She quickly finished her task, trying to suppress her excitement to read his letters.

"I'm done! See you tomorrow!"

She quickly left his room and out the house and bid the older Naras her goodbyes.

* * *

.

**A/N:** See you 'til the next inspiration kicks in!

That could be in the next few minutes, hours or days...

:)


	68. His Love Letters

Love letters…

Excluding all those letters required of her political position, nobody has ever written her letters.

She never even wrote one.

Away from the Nara estate and away from Shikamaru, she let loose a little.

She can't but help giggle at the excitement of reading these letters.

There was this funny, giddy feeling inside her that made her hug the box tightly in her arms and girlishly wiggle her shoulders.

For a while, she lost her composure, she thought she looked so comical and embarrassing.

She reverted to her usual posture.

Temari no Subaku is a proud tough woman who doesn't do giggling and other flighty girly stuff.

She grew up with only her father and brothers. Home school and seclusion did not give her much chance to mingle with other girls her age.

She knew she is physically different from her brothers; but only found out that _she should act differently_ from brothers too when she had her first period at twelve.

It was then, a young handmaid was assigned to her and she was taught bits of these and that. She wasn't much of a help though. She was too lackadaisical to teach the stubborn Temari to unlearn her boyish mannerisms.

But Temari was still a girl in every physical sense, and by no doubt could be every young man's fantasy. So instinctively the girl in her will emerge. All it needs are a bit of external influence and probably a trigger.

And it all started in Konoha.

Her circle was not anymore limited to her brothers. She had friends; also female friends that were slowly influencing her feminine side to come out.

And then… there was her lazy-ass escort, Shikamaru.

He made her feel like a girl, all the while letting her stay comfortable as the tomboy princess that she is.

These letters are just the latest of the little things he did that made her feel not just like a girl but _his_ girl.

Temari had a spring in her steps.

She was nearing Suna embassy.

She held on to the box tighter.

As soon as she locked the main door she hurriedly went to her room on her bed and plopped on her belly. She was trying to suppress a girly shriek of excitement as she crazily sways her feet on the air.

This was a very rare act that the proud and strong Suna warrior princess would mindlessly do only in the privacy of her room.

She still could not understand her silly reaction to some simple unsent letters from him. She has partly given up rationalizing these unprecedented events that happen when she is with Shikamaru. All the while, he was oblivious of his effect on her.

She randomly picked an envelope from the box.

Hurriedly tore its side to get the letter inside it.

With a smile that runs from ear to ear she opened it and saw two sentences on the big empty sheet.

_Why do you like tofu soup, when it tastes weird?_

_You're odd, woman._

In an instant, all the nice feelings went away. Her bright face crumpled into a frown and her smile disappeared as her mouth fell open in angry disbelief!

Well, what do you expect from Shikamaru?

* * *

**A/N:** I'll try to update daily if possible but I am actually dependent on the inspirations that kick in.

.

See you 'til the next inspiration kicks in!


	69. Werewolves Vs Vampires

A/N: I just saw a hilarious parody on youtube of a very popular book and movie.

in less than 15 mins... Voila! A chapter was born!

You'll know what it is.

.

* * *

"That movie was sooo romantic." –Hinata with dreamy eyes.

"We wasted the whole night. It's past midnight! I would've finished my work." –Temari

"Loosen up, Temari-chan. You gotta hang out sometimes. You seemed to be in a bad mood earlier." –Ino

"That's courtesy of your team mate. An it's not the hanging out; it's that _lame_ vampire movie! They made vampires look so—so… uncool! Sparkling skin? You gotta be shitting me!"

"Temari-chan, it isn't a vampire movie with a love story_; it's a love story with vampires_. There's a difference." –Sakura

"Love tends to soften the hearts of even the coldest beings, even vampires." –Tenten sighs and blushes.

"Well, are we not talking about your aloof of a boyfriend, Neiji?" –Ino

"Kinda… He's go that pale, lean but muscular body too."

"Wait, 'til you see Sasuke's. Mmmmm…" –Sakura, her face went pink like her hair.

"For pete's sake, move on, forehead! If you'll wait on him, you'd be celibate your whole life!" –Ino

"Hmph! Look who's talking, the _still_ single Ino-pig!"

"I'm just a bit picky. Gotta find me my own werewolf with that hunk of a body!"

"My Naruto's a bit of both. He's got the lean body but he's _animalistic_ too." –Hinata

"Is my mind dirty or did you just describe your _night life_ with Naruto?" –Sakura. Hinata blushes furiously.

"So who's your pick, Temari-chan? Hunky ferocious werewolves or lean mean vampires?" –Tenten

"There's just something sexy about being part animal but I find guys with super pumped up muscles quite repulsive. I think well toned lean bodies are hotter but that vegetarian vampire probably kills deers for blood. I don't like that."

"Temari… you're right… those poor forest animals." –Hinata

"I never thought you got a soft heart for animals, Temari-chan." –Sakura

"Nah! I think she's just got a _thing_ for a certain kind of _deer_." –Ino. It was Temari's time to go red!

* * *

.

**A/N: **Nothing against the fans of this movie/book.

Peace!

:)


	70. More Stupid Letters

Her feet have an uncanny talent of finding its way to her mouth. She suddenly hated vegetarian vampires because they drink deer's blood.

And Ino just had to emphasize how a deer represents a certain lazy shinobi.

She spent the whole time that the girls walked her home explaining that they're not together like _together_ and hoped that they bought it. But she knew Ino would convince them otherwise once they left her.

This _'more than friends but not yet lovers' _standing with Shikamaru is are getting out of hand. Nobody has to know. She shouldn't be in this situation with him in the first place.

She knew there was no one else to blame but herself. What was she thinking? She figure she wasn't thinking at all. She let her emotions take all the logic away from her.

She got in the room and still saw his stupid letters in her bed and the box with more of it. She picked one and lay on her back.

"Let's see what other stupid things you wrote, lazy-ass."

o0o

_Your fan is really heavy. Doesn't your back hurt?_

o0o

"Stupid. Really stupid!"

.

o0o

_I miss you._

_I can't believe I just wrote that. _

_It's kinda embarrassing for a guy, you know..._

_Good thing I'm not sending this._

o0o

She blushes.

.

o0o

_You're my favorite hello._

_P.S._

_But I just hope you arrive a little late like noon._

_It's troublesome waking up so early._

o0o

"Lazy-ass." She laughs.

.

o0o

_Hiro hates me now because he still likes you._

o0o

"Aaaaw. Cute Hiro. You're giving sensei a hard time are you? Good boy! Keep It up!" Another laugh.

.

o0o

_Hiro is really testing my patience._

_Should I tell the little twerp that his chances of getting you is slim to none because you already got me?_

o0o

"Aren't we cocky, Nara?" a playful smirk.

.

o0o

_I hate the feeling of missing someone._

_But then again, I'm lucky I have someone special to miss._

o0o

"Hmmmm... Am I that special to you?" she softly asked. She went looking for the very first letter she read which she crumpled and threw somewhere in the room. When she spotted it, she opened and read it again.

.

o0o

_Why do you like tofu soup, when it tastes weird?_

_You're odd, woman._

o0o

Reading it again, she realized that Shikamaru knew her favorite food and even went ahead and tasted it himself. Not even her brothers knew about it... Not that they didn't care but they just had no interest to know; but Shikamaru did. He even cared about her back.

She felt all the logic leave her again and gave in to her emotion which she was still afraid to label. She read one more before she'll call it a night; read the rest next time.

.

o0o

_I dreamt of Asuma-sensei._

_I woke up with a heavy mood._

_Where are you when I needed someone annoying to divert my attention!_

o0o

She was touched that he shared his pains too. He confides with her. But that last line just had the trickster in her waking up. "Annoying am I? I'll show you how annoying I can be..." She giggled. She couldn't believe she just giggled. Anyhow, she went out and went off with her plan to annoy her letter sender.


	71. Annoying Nara

"Lazy-ass, wake up!"

"Ride…me…"

"Huh? What are you mumbling, idiot?"

"yeah... like…that…"

"Shikamaru! Wake up!"

"Huh?...Wha?...Oh…Temari…'

"Were you expecting someone else? "

"Hi Tem…OH SHIT! TEMARI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOMPH!"

"Shhh… Do you wanna wake your parents?"

"No."

"Now be quiet!"

"What are you-... Oooh... I know what you're up to... you're planning to take advantage of me. Go on... I don't mind, pleasure yourself with my body."

"Hell no!"

"Ow! That hurts woman! If you have no plans of taking advantage of me, the Temari in my dreams has. So if you don't mind, I'm going back to sleep."

"Pervert!"

"Ow! Stop that! I was just kidding. How did you get in?"

"Windows."

"And you're here because?"

"I read some of your letters."

"…"

"Their stupid."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"Your handwriting is ugly."

"Did you wake me up at one a.m. just to tell me that?"

"Yep."

"You're evil."

"You're sweet."

"…"

"And thoughtful."

"Uh—thanks? Look I had a long day, my mom made me do massive carpentry and my back aches."

"Oh. Would you want me to massage it?"

"…"

"Well?"

"Uh…Temari, you're scaring me. Why are you being nice?"

"Do you want me to be evil or do you want me to be nice? Make up your mind, idiot!"

"Either way you're scary… But either way, I like you… now how about that massage?"

"Not after you do my feet."

"You're really are evil."

"This is me taking advantage of you."

"Pure evil."

"But you still like me.'

"Very, pure evil."

"You want me to do your back later or not?"

"Alright. Alright. Give me your legs."

"Ooooh. That feels nice, Nara… more… your fingers feel so good!...Mmmm…"

"Raise your legs higher."

"Ahhh… push your fingers more…That, there! That's the spot. Mmmm…more….You're so good."

"My turn."

"Hey! That was too quick."

"You look satisfied already. My turn."

"Whatever! Now lie down, lazy-ass."

"With pleasure. Oooh. That feels good, woman… Like that… there… Aaah…harder…"

"It's straining me in this position."

"Straddle me so you get more leverage and you can use your whole body weight to push harder."

"Like this?"

"Yeah….perfect...Oooh... aah…"

* * *

"Shikaku? Do you hear something?"

"It's nothing sweetheart. Just some deers in heat… now go back to sleep."

"Oh ok…mmm…zzz…"

'_You never let your dad down after all. Atta boy! one little, two little, three little grandkids...zzz'_


	72. Wrong Presumptions

"C'mon,I know you're awake." she jumped in to straddle him. Shikamaru shot up as he felt her weight on his hips. He was now face to face with her in his lap.

"Troublesome." he spoke after a yawn.

Temari slept in after their _therapy_ session last night. She was too tired to walk back to her consulate-home almost across town. It wasn't the first time they slept together. _Literally_. She's kinda liking it. His hard chest was better than any soft pillow as his breaths and heartbeats were like hypnosis chants lulling her to sleep soundly. She did.

"I'm hungry." She pouted. He noticed what she was wearing.

Last night, not bothering the drooling Shikamaru, she helped herself into some of his clean shirts. It wasn't as big and flowing as her oversized shirt and it falls very dangerously short on her thigh that bit of her boy short panties peeps out. Some bottoms were necessary. His boxers.

"Eat." He deadpanned.

What is it with her on men's clothes?

Why does she look sexier on them?

Something about this one seemed more appealing. Maybe it's because she is in _his_ room in _his_ clothes. Maybe it's because this is the usual morning after scene.

"Your parents are up. I can't just waltz in your kitchen like this. They'd presume… something." Temari didn't like to expound.

Breakfast.

His clothes.

Slept in his room.

Of course the older Naras would presume they had sex. Only that no sex occurred because he was dozed off after her awesome hand job. Wait that did not sound right. A back massage is some job hands could do, right?

He did wake up mid sleep after feeling something heavy on his chest and some parts of his body. Only to find out her head and limbs were responsible for it, it was some weight he'd love to carry anytime. He lay his arms around her in a protective embrace, kissed atop her head and went back to sleep with a smile this time.

"Uh…You know this is a very dangerous position." Shikamaru realized as the thought of them having sex occurred in the conversation.

"Is it?" She raised a teasing brow.

"I might do something scary, woman."

"Should I be scared because you'll do this?" She cupped his chin and kissed him.

"I was afraid _you'd_ do that." He grinned and pulled her closer by the small of her back for more open mouthed kisses. His hands moved up and down the length of her back while hers travelled around his neck.

Then again, they were beautifully lost in themselves.

Then he felt her choking him. He presumed that she may like it _rough_. He was not sure yet if the act was arousing or not but he allowed her ways.

Until he felt it was unbearable.

"Wait… Temari… You're choking me…"

"I'm not!"

"Then why?" He saw _sand_ on his neck. "Oh Shi—" He couldn't even finish cursing when he was hurled out of his window by the chest and neck breaking his wooden windows in the process.

Temari was tossed off him. She immediately was on her feet and jumped off the window after him.


	73. Powerful Women

"What are you boys doing in Konoha?" The Sand brothers stared at their sister's wear which was obviously the lazy boy's wear.

The Nara clan symbol on her shirt gave it off and she was on his freaking boxers!

"What have you _done_ to our sister!" They chorused.

They got the picture.

Their sister in _his_ clothes, in _his_ bedroom, early in the morning.

"Gaara! Put him down! You're choking him!" demanded Temari.

"Nah! Choking to death is a fucking cheap price to pay! I'm gonna chop you to pieces, asshole!" -Kankuro

"Kankuro! Pull back Karasu this instant!"

"No! I'm going to kill this fucking idiot for molesting my sister!"

"**I **was straddling him. **I **was the one molesting him!" Temari hit kankuro's head.

"This is worse. You're a bad influence to my sister, Shikamaru. You made her _a shameless molester_. I'm going to crush you!" -Gaara

"Who are you calling shameless, Gaara!" She hit Gaara's head too. "Leave him, you two! Or else—"

"Hey! You boys! What are doing to my son!" Yoshino yelled running out the house.

"Good morning. We're just teaching him a lesson, Nara-san." Gaara replied with an unbelievably respectful tone.

"His fucking tongue was all over my sister's mouth and his fucking hands we're all over my sister's body. I wonder what else you put in her! I'm going to mince your manly appendage!" Kankuro explicitly explained but was unbelievably tact in replacing the word penis or dick.

"He did what! OH NO! You didn't, Shikamaru! Not in my house!"

"Yoshino-san it's not what you thin—" –Temari

"Crush him boys!"

"Mom!" –Shikamaru

The Sand brothers were just ready to obliterate her son when she halted them.

"Wait! I change my mind. Release him. I'll teach him a lesson _myself_." Yoshino demanded.

"No, Don't listen to her! Kill me now," Shikamaru pleaded.

"Put him down!" insisted Yoshino.

"No! Just kill me now!" The two held their positions in confusion tossing their heads between the two crazy Naras.

"I SAID PUT HIM DOWN!" she pulled the two men by their ears like they were two naughty little boys and dragged them towards the house. "You two have caused quite a ruckus. We'll finfish this inside."

"Ow. Ow. Ow." –Kankuro

"This is embarrassing, Nara-san. I'm the Kazekage."

"Well, I'm Nara Yoshino. The owner of that window you wrecked and the mother of that boy you almost crushed!" she shoved them inside the house by the ears and slammed the entrance door after her.

"Shikamaru?" Temari went over to him. "Are you ok?"

"I'm ok. Still breathing. Don't worry about me. You're brothers! They're in grave danger!"

"Huh?"

"You don't know my mother!"

* * *

"I'm home—" Shikaku was taken aback. He stepped out of the doorway again.

He rubbed his eyes.

Are his mission worn eyes deceiving him?

Is that Kankuro cleaning their messed lawn and the Kazekage fixing Shikamaru's window?

And that instant he knew who was powerful enough to make them do those.

"—Sweetheart."


	74. Yoshino Nara

**A/N:** MY APOLOGIES!

FFN has been experiencing **errors** and I've been trying to update for the last 5 days!

**SEND ME A MESSAGE IF YOU WANT TO KNOW HOW TO GET AROUND THE ERROR.**

.

* * *

"Just what were you two thinking?"

"Mom, we didn't-"

"Don't you ever answer back to your mother young man!"

"You asked a question. Am I not suppose to answer?"

"Quit being a smart-ass! You're just a genius. I'm your mother!"

"Uh-sweetheart?" Shikaku walked in to a very angry Yoshino, scolding two blushing young adults.

"Talk to your genius son! Temari's brothers caught him doing _stuff_ with her in _his_ room."

"Son, you got caught?"

"Step out of this, Shikaku!"

"Yes dear. But I thought you want me to talk to him—"

"Shikaku, let me do the talking!"

"Sweetheart, can I?"

"Shikaku!"

"Sweetheart?... For a bit? Please?"

He mustered all his courage and prayers as he pulled his raging wife to the kitchen.

"I thought you wanted grandkids?" He whispered.

"I do."

"Then?"

"But they can't do those _stuff_—"

"And just how are going to get grandkids if you don't allow them to do_ it_?"

"…"

"Well?"

"Alright!" She walked back to Shikamaru and Temari.

"Ok. Here are the rules! I'm allowing you two to do your _stuff_ in my house as long as I'm oblivious your doing it—"

"Mom! I said we didn't-"

"Shut it Shkamaru! I'm not done yet... You have to soundproof your room and get a new lock. I don't wanna _hear_ or accidentally _see_ unnecessary things. Do you two understand?"

"…"

"Do you two understand?"

"…"

"You answer when you're asked!"

"I thought I'm not supposed to answer back."

"Answer!"

"Yes!"

"Alright. I'll check on the boys. Shikaku bring that tray of lemonade." With that, she went out.

"Yoshino-san, I'm done with the windows would you want me to paint your roof as well?" Gaara willingly offered.

"Would you want me to tend to your backyard too?" Kankuro recommended with much eagerness.

"How nice of you two. Well, take a break and drink your lemonades first before you proceed."

"Yes, Yoshino-san." They chorused.

* * *

A/N: Is your MOM sometimes like this?

Contradicting and caring?

Mine is and **I LOVE HER**!


	75. Temari's Boys

**A/N:**

FFN has been experiencing **errors**,** IF YOU WANT TO KNOW HOW TO GET AROUND THE ERROR, **ask me.

.

* * *

"We need to talk!" Kankuro and Temari chorused as soon as they were inside their embassy.

"I'm pleased you both agreed on something. Let's close the door and sit down first before you speak any other word." Gaara ordered.

The boys claimed the couch while Temari sat across them.

"What you boys did was embarrassing!" she started.

"What **you** did was embarrassing, Temari!" –Kankuro

"A girl making out with a boy _in private_ is not embarrassing! You boys causing havoc _in public_ is!"

"Since when is protecting your sister from _assholes_ embarrassing?"

"Since I was born _before_ you were and I became an adult!"

"Hell yeah! An adult whose boyfriend who is a fucking kid!"

"Shikamaru is not a kid! You're not even half mature than he is! And he's not my boyfriend!"

"You freakin' slept with a kid who's not your boyfriend!"

"Why do you all assume that we had sex!"

"You want me to believe you didn't? You were doing things in his room! In his clothes! You were in his boxers—his fuckin' underwear! He was shirtless!"

"Fine! I slept with him! Is that what you want to hear!"

Then a wall of sand blocked the altercating Temari and Kankuro.

"Stop." Ordered the youngest Suna sibling. "Let's settle this like mature people do. We'll take turns in talking. Since I'm kazekage, I talk first."

"No, since I'm the eldest I go first."

"Since I'm neither the eldest nor the kazekage and I don't have both of your superiority complexes, I go first so you won't have to argue! OW!" sand and fan hit Kankuro's head.

* * *

They tried spin the bottle but Kankuro was caught cheating with his chakra strings so he can talk first. Nullified.

They tried drawing numbers but despite his subtlety Gaara was caught using his sand to peek into the numbers in the rolled papers.

They tried a three way rock paper scissors.

Temari won because her paper defeats Gaara's rock. Gaara won too because his rock defeats Kankuro's scissors. Kankuro won as well because his scissor defeats Temari's paper. Everyone won.

They tried again and again. Still, everyone won.

"This is fuckin' stupid." –Kankuro

"Very stupid." –Temari

"At least we agree on that." –Gaara

The three just laughed.

* * *

"Fuck. I can't believe you slept with that lazy asshole!"

"You don't believe that I did not have sex with him! You also don't believe that I had sex with him! Make up your mind, Kankuro!"

"Temari. Did you or did you not sleep with him?" Gaara asked calmly.

"I slept with him." Her brothers gaped at her admission. "I slept with him…literally. We did not have sex. We just slept in one bed. Period. Happy?"

"Happy, but I still don't like it." –Kankuro.

"Temari we're just worried—"

"I know Gaara." She stood up and kissed their foreheads. "Well, I have to hit the shower."

She left her brothers in the living room and had a long bath. When she got back they had a guest.

_What a suicidal idiot!_


	76. S Ranked Mission

A mission.

This has to be the most troublesome and the scariest mission.

He's headed an S-rank mission or two. The latest sent him to the hospital for a week. This one might send him _to the grave_. He misses Asuma but he's not planning to meet him too soon.

He bid his mom good bye and gave her the tightest hug, making her feel confusion and fear, fear for her son's life.

He went over to his dad. He gave him a quick hug. He fears for his father's life. If he doesn't come back, his father will be the sole recipient of the wrath and domineering of Yoshino Nara. _Poor man._

He went to Choji and treated him lunch, made him pick all the best in the menu. The big guy sensed something was _off_ with his best friend. He was not the type who pries so he waited for Shikamaru to tell him, but he didn't. So he asked him. Shikamaru simply asked him to promise to take care of Ino who was yet to get back from her mission.

Then there is this woman he wished to see before he'd go on this mission. He stood right outside her door took the deepest breath; this could probably be his last. Just before his hand hit the door it opened to two arguing men.

"I'm gonna hunt him down." Gaara stressed while pulling the door open.

"Be reasonable!" Kankuro tried to hold him back.

It may seem that Kankuro was most opposing to Temari's personal affairs since he was the most verbal about it but Gaara is _worse _in dealing with it.

A jealous baby brother will sound _so cute_, but when your baby brother is Gaara something this cute can get _ugly._

And the prey just offered his own head on a silver platter right at their doorstep.

"Shikamaru? What the fuck are you doing here?— I can't believe this! You really are a suicidal idiot, are you?" exclained Kankuro.

"Temari is unavailable at the moment." Gaara spoke, bits of his sand were now moving.

"I came here _for _Temari. But I wanted to talk to you too."

"Outside." Ordered the kazekage. As soon as his foot hit the outside ground his sand launched an attack at Shikamaru but he caught them with his jutsu.

"You have calculated my moves. You really are Konoha's genius tactician… You can let your guard down now; I have no plans of ruining my alliances with this village just because of my sister's terrible choice in men." Gaara walked ahead to a direction away from the embassy.

Shikamaru was both happy and insulted at Gaara's thoughts. Happy that he will live for another day. Insulted because he _is_ Temari's terrible choice.

Shikamaru thought leaving the embassy was a very bad idea. Without Temari, there's no stopping what her brothers can do. But he was in no position to make suggestions.

"Don't **ever **let your guard down. You don't know Gaara when he's like this." Whispered Kankuro.

Is there a mission worse than S-rank? This has to be it!

Gaara stopped when he found a quiet spot and sat on the grass, Kankuro sat beside him. He sat across.

It was ironically one of his secret spots. You know that one place where nobody is around to disturb his sleep. That also means that nobody will be around if he suddenly disappears. That very minute he began calculating escape routes. That very minute he had unwanted visitors.

"Shikamaru-senseeeeeeeei!" cried a shrieky girly voice. Three kids came running at his direction from behind.

"_Oh shit! These kids! They can't get in the middle of the crossfire! They'll make escaping harder!"_ He mentally screamed.

"We know we'd find you here!" Mimi launched unto his back. "Oh. Are you in an important meeting, sensei?" she notice Gaara and Kankuro's serious looks.

"Yes. Now go. Leave."

"Are you—" then she gasped. "You're Temari-neesan's brothers! She told us a lot about you!" Little Mimi happily composed herself. "I'm Mimi Inuzuka, pleased to meet you." She bowed. "That's Omi Aburame, and he doesn't talk much. This is Hiro Hyuuga and he has a crush on Temari-neesan!"

"Mimi!" Hiro blushed.

"What? You do like her._ Very much!_ You even asked her to be your girlfriend! You did a lot of stuff to impress her! I see you drawing Temari-neesan and you holding hands, and kissing and—"

"Alright! That's enough Mimi. Run along now." Shikamaru told them fearing for his student's safety as he observes Gaara's unreadable expression. He wouldn't think he'd harm Hiro, a 5 year old crushing on Temari, but then again this is Gaara the jealous little brother, not Gaara the respectful Kazekage.

Stubborn Mimi walked over to the sitting Kankuro and stared at him up close.

"She's right you really look weird and wear make-up. You must be Kankuro!" She told Kankuro who simply opened his mouth to a wordless retort.

Then as he feared she walked over to Gaara and stared at him very up close and just invaded his very dangerous personal space.

"She's right! I think you look cute too! You must be Gaara!" she exclaimed pinching his cheeks. Gaara blushed.

"And you obviously have a crush on Gaara, Mimi!" Hiro retaliated.

It was time for Mimi to blush. Gaara's face just went as red as his hair.


	77. Mission Accomplished

"This is fucking hilarious! Gaara? Cute?" Kankuro rolled over his stomach, laughing.

Shikamaru watched Gaara go red and frozen, hoping the hue was due to embarrassment than anger. All the while he was calculating his and the kids' chances of survival. After this morning's fiasco with Temari, then Mimi's unsolicited comments, Kankuro's mockery will be the third strike and Gaara might go _berserk_!

What he saw next on Gaara was unbelievable!

_"Is that a faint smirk?"_ He could not tell if it was _sinister or benign._

Yeah, he's been goody-goody after he was brought back to life. But this is Gaara! A former jinjuuriki to shukaku! The feared Gaara no Subaku!

Shikmaru cautiously watched Gaara reach his hand over to the little Mimi still standing before him at eye level.

"_Oh! Shit."_ He mentally cursed and prepared to defend Mimi. Only to find out Gaara gently patted her head.

"I'll take that as a compliment. Thank you." He spoke trying to stifle chuckling.

"Oh no, no, no _Mister_ Gaara." She pushed his hand away from her head. "Not just because I think you're cute. It doesn't mean I'm crushing on you. I got _standards_." Mimi spoke like an adult would, hands on her waist, except for that tiny squeaky voice.

"Omi. Hiro. We're leaving." She commanded as she stomped away from them. The two boys followed without question.

"I'll be damned! Is it me? Does she sound like _Temari in the making_?" raised Kankuro. "And she even got those four ponytails!"

"Tch. Those kids have spent quite some time with her. Mimi is picking up her _bad habits_." Replied Shikamaru.

"Our sister can be very... _difficult_, sometimes." said Gaara.

"All the time!" added Kankuro. "She's Loud, bossy and bitc—" he stopped as he got that look from Gaara.

"Bitchy?" Shikamaru finished.

"If you have plans of getting our approval don't go getting our bad side. That's my sister you're talking about, Shikamaru." Warned Gaara.

"Suicidal idiot." Kankuro mumbled.

"Then tell me she's not."

"Ah- uh—Well, you gotta agree on this Gaara, she is bitchy. Which leads us to why the hell do you like her anyway? Are you some fucking masochist?"

"Why? I ask myself every time. But it was something my logic can't explain. It's _pointless_ trying to plan who I like. And no! I'm no masochist! And I'm neither trying to please or displease you, nor am I asking for your approval. What I'm trying to tell you is... I mean her no harm."

"We know. She's obviously the one doing the harming!" Kaknuro's got a point. Shkamaru mentally agreed.

"She has always closed her door for possibilities of relationships ever since. Now, she's opened up to you. That's what Kankuro and I are afraid of."

"Hopefully she's opened up to me, not like how a venus fly trap opens up to an insect." Shikamaru comments petulantly.

"I hate to admit but I admire your disposition and courage, no one was brave enough—"

"Or stupid enough." Interjected Kankuro

"—to be with Temari." Gaara continued "We're not selfish. We want our sister to be happy more than anything else. It's just that she has responsibilities for Suna that won't allow her to be hap—would complicate that relationship."

"Tch. I'm more than a friend but not her boyfriend. It's already complicated as it is. Too troublesome."

"That's why we're telling you to withdraw before damages can't be undone." Gaara sternly spoke.

"We're not telling you this because we're over protective, or our little Gaara is jealous, or because she could've chosen a better man." Kankuro ignored the two men's glares and continued. "Believe me, this direction you're headed to, would end up nothing but ugly. Very ugly. You don't know everything there is to know about our sister. I'd back off if I were you."

Shikamaru kept silent, trying to digest every word her brothers said. Is that why she was trying to deny him for so long? Her brothers are definitely confirming it now.

Gaara stood up to leave, Kankuro followed. "Think about it." And they left him.

They got back to the embassy before Temari got out from her bath. Both were silent too, contemplating.

"Kankuro, you may be having to take her place as Sun's liason for Konoha."

"Like I have a fucking choice."

"We have to leave for Suna as soon as possible. We only have a window of six days."

"I can't believe she is risking herself overstaying in Konoha for that idiot!"

"The magnitude of his effects on her is worse than I thought. Those letters we found on her bed when we got here this morning, do you still have them?"

"I returned them. She might kill me if she notices she's missing a few love letters from her lazy lover boy. That asshole's disgusting romanticism is—is…" Kankuro couldn't find an awful word to describe it because as much as he wants to prove otherwise, he appreciated that gesture. No one that he is aware of has done something this thoughtful for his sister. Knowing Shikamaru's laziness and indifference, it must be so much effort.

All the while he thought that her good disposition after her Konoha trips were because she spent all her temper on Shikamaru, which could also be true, but maybe because she's happy here, in Konoha. This time he wouldn't deny that the thought of her choosing Konoha over Suna, him over them troubles him. He may be as jealous as Gaara is. But all these years, Temari took care of them like a mother, sister, colleague and friend would; nagging, teasing and pestering included. She deserves to be happy. But it was a fate neither he, nor Gaara, not even she herself can decide on.

A knock. He stood and opened the door.

"I'm not withdrawing. Not you, Gaara, Temari or even fate can decide for me." Shikamaru spoke standing at their doorstep. Just then, Temari walked into them.

"Lazy-ass! What the hell are you doing here! You got a death wish or something?" she yelled afraid of another repeat of this morning's havoc.

"He was just about to leave." Kankuro slammed the door to his face and locked it before Shikamaru could retort.

"_None of us three can change Temari's fate, but maybe this suicidal idiot can." _Kankuro hopefully thought. "Look, Temari. If you were just going for someone so young and whipped, wait on that Hiro Hyuuga kid. Even Gaara's got a Mimi now." Sand and fan simultaneously hit him. "OW!"

Shikamaru took his leave. The talk wasn't conclusive but he has said what he has to say to her brothers and- **he's still alive!**

MISSION ACCOMPLISHED.

"Shit! I wasted that money on Choji's expensive lunch!"


	78. Well Worth It

"Are you sure we're here because we _are_ invited, Gaara?" Temari stopped before she took another step.

"Yes we are."

"Really?"

"Positive."

"Are you sure you don't have _other _plans?"

"Temari, I was informed this morning and it'll be rude to decline the offer." Gaara assured.

"What he means to say, Temari is that he wouldn't mind getting some delicious home cooking for a change." Kankuro teased.

"You ingrates!'

"Hold on Temari. We highly appreciate your effort but—" explained Gaara but was interrupted by Kankuro.

"But your cooking just stinks." She hit him. "OW!"

Then the door slid open.

"I was beginning to wonder what the noises outside are. It's just you three."

"Good evening, Shikaku-san" They chorused and bowed.

"Come in. Dinner's almost ready." They went in and were instantly enchanted by the aroma of delicious food.

"Oh! You're here! Just in time!" exclaimed Yoshino who just placed the last plate of the course.

"Good evening, Yoshino-san." They chorused and bowed.

"Pick a seat." –Shikaku

The older Naras took each end of the six seater table. Kankuro was on Yoshino's right and Temari on her left. Gaara was on Shikaku's right and an empty seat for Shikamaru who was is obviously late.

"Temari was pretty much comfortable having dinner with the Naras. Gaara did not fail to compliment every dish. Kankuro was like a kid telling colorful events of his life at dinner time.

They were half way their meals when the entrance door swung open and they heard him.

"I'm home!' Shikamaru's voice was tired and heavy.

Yoshino stood up to meet her son halfway. "You're late!"

"I know. I know. Overtime. I got a little sidetracked with _that mission impossible."_

"That S-ranked mission?"

"It was worse!You have no idea about all the anxiety and risk I had to face just to talk to those horrifying troublesome brothers! Be glad your son is still breathing!"

"Well, after that speech, I hope you still will be." She tilted her head to the direction of the extra three pairs of sandals on the entrance.

"Oh shit." He softly cursed.

He dreaded every step walking into the dining room after his mom. Without looking at anybody in the eye, he took his seat beside Kankuro and across Gaara.

He was afraid to look but he was certain if Gaara and Kakuro's eyes would speak it'll say _I'm going to kill you!_

Times like this there is one safe word to say,_ sorry_.

"Hi?" that was the _one word_ Shikamaru said.

* * *

"Hey, lazy-ass." She called Shikamaru who was sitting by the porch after dinner. She saw him jerk at her sudden intrusion. "My, my. Aren't we jumpy, Nara?"

"Tch." She sat beside him.

"Well, I would be If I get in the nerves of my brothers. Except that if it was me, I've nothin' to worry since I'm the older sister. I don't know about you."

"Thank you very much for your comforting words, woman." he replied with a huge hint of sarcasm. Temari giggled. He adored it, only if she wasn't amused, teasing at his demise. "Are you sure It's safe for me to be with you here?" She laughed again.

"Gaara's helping out clear the dining table while Kankuro volunteered with the dishes."

"Good. I didn't have to wash the dishes. At least that's a consolation."

"You really are scared of my brothers, huh?"

"Who wouldn't be?" She laughed because she couldn't agree more. "But there are things that I am more afraid of." Her smile left when she recognizes the melancholy of his voice."It's not them, It's not you. It's _about you._" He looked at her. She bowed her head. She knew what he meant.

"Shikamaru... I-I-" He lightly placed over her lips to hush her and kissed her forehead.

"You can tell me when your ready."

"So you spoke with my brothers?"

"Survived it."

"Tell me everything." She requested, almost sweet talked. He scratched his head. He didn't like storytelling. It's too troublesome getting into the details. It's long talking.

She rested her head on his shoulders and interlaced her fingers with his. A simple gesture that wasn't even a kiss sent his heart fluttering. Now he wouldn't mind talking all night, as long as they'll stay like this.

These simple moments with her made him think, getting almost killed by her brothers all time, _is well worth it. _


	79. Surprises

**A/N:** Thanks for the awesome reviews staggering HITS, Alerts and Faves!

.

* * *

"This is it." Sakura took a deep breath.

"It's now or never." Ino added as she anxiously raised her hand to knock at the door.

She knocked but no one answered. A few more, still no answer.

"Should I _knock down_ the door?" suggested Sakura.

"What? No!—Wait... hmmm... Go on! It'll add to the thrill!" Ino agreed.

As Sakura was about to launch her fist, the door clicked.

"Wait! Everybody ready!" Ino instructed. And when I mean everybody I mean; Ino, Sakura, Hinata and Tenten.

Then the door opened to a surprise.

Two _half naked men_! The one who opened who obviously just got out of bed wore only draw string sweat pants that hung _dangerously_ low on his waist while the other one on the background just got out of the shower with only a towel around his waist and another one covering his wet head.

The girls stood there both in shock and admiration.

"Wow... I mean. Oops! Sorry. Wrong house." Ino quickly pulled the door close.

"Ino, that was embarrassing." –Hinata

"Sorry! I just got back from a mission 30 minutes ago. I must've been still travel lagged!"

"This can't be the wrong house! We've been here several times!" –Tenten

"Maybe a new occupant? A lover? _Or... Lovers_?" –Sakura. The girls gasped.

"Oh my… I think I just drooled. You see how _hot _they were?"—Ino

"Ino!" –Hinata

"C'mon Hinata! You were staring too. That brown haired guy who opened the door was just _handsome._ I bet the other one is too if only he hadn't had that towel over his head."—Tenten

"Can't you see their firm broad shoulders? Those wide fine pecs? Those hard washboard abs? And how their clothes hung very low on their waist teasingly eye candy that leaves some for your imagination." –Sakura.

"Very descriptive are we?" –Ino. Then the door swung open again.

The girls were too caught with their conversation. When they saw a red head bow before them. "Sorry, we were not properly dressed. I apologize you had to see that."

"We don't mind." -Ino

The red head whose hair was still wet now wore white shirt of light material and black pants while brunette who stood behind just added a mesh shirt.

He stood erect and spoke. And they were surprised to recognize him "You may come in now."

"G-gaara-kun? K-kankuro?" Hinata stuttered.

"Couldn't tell without the face paint huh?" sniggered Kankuro.

"I knew you looked familiar!" exclaimed Sakura who once mended a _make-up-less_ Kankuro.

"Whew! I knew this couldn't be the wrong house." Tenten

"Where's Temari?" Ino.

"In her room. Resting. She's been tired lately." –Gaara

"What's this for—oh!" Kankuro noticed the cake. It's a few minutes past 12 midnight. It is officially her birthday. "How did you know?"

"Shikamaru told us." –Ino

"Shikamaru, huh?" –Gaara.

"So this is a surprise party?" Kankuro sounded excited.

"Yep, just little change of plans. We can wait on the boys with the food and drinks then knock on her bedroom door and surprise her." –Ino

And just after she spoke there was another knock. Gaara opened it.

"Hey! Gaara! Why didn't you tell me you are in Konoha!" Naruto playfully hit Gaara's shoulder. Everyone shushed the loud mouth. Then he saw the man beside him.

"Shikamaru." –Gaara glared.

"I come in peace." –Shikamaru

Shino, Choji, Kiba, Lee, and Sai and Neiji went in and greeted him and Kankuro too, giving Shikamaru a chance to sneak past them.

When they were all set, Kankuro went on to knock at her door continuously that could wake and irritate anyone.

"Kankuro! Stop it!" A loud groan was muffled behind the door. She angrily swung the door open and yelled "This better be good or—"

"SURPRISE!"

Surprise indeed! Everybody was surprised as they watch her stand by her door dazed, shocked and _half naked_. It took a few moments before someone reacted. Shikamaru rushed to close the door back. but the damage has been done.

"We've seen quite a share of half naked people tonight." –Tenten.

"Must be some Suna practice."—Ino

If the girls drooled over the Suna boys. The Konoha boys _definitely drooled_ over the Suna princess in her purple body hugging tank top that fell just below her navel and a black ultra low waist boyleg panties.

"You're one lucky bastard, Shikamaru." Kiba murmured.

Shikamaru was still holding on to the doorknob then he turned to face them and smiled ruefully. "At least she wasn't on her _birthday suit_ on her birthday."

AND THE PARTY HAS JUST BEGUN!

* * *

.

**A/N:** for those who don't get it... **google BIRTHDAY SUIT!**


End file.
